The Young and Restless or Ornery in Oklahoma
by TAs On The Edge
Summary: Troubled teens Edward and Bella and OC's are sent to Kathie's ranch to help work out their issues and get help while working hard with horses, chickens and who knows what-all. What they don't know is who ELSE Kathie knows. Katmom's birthday gift. AU
1. Chapter 1 u2shay

**~!~!~!~**

**Title**: **The Young & The Restless**  
or  
**Ornery in Oklahoma**  
or  
**Kathie's Birthday Story**

**Authors**: The Edge Girls (see our links in the Favorite Authors)

**Rating**: PG-13 (Because it's always safe when we're collaborating to go for the gusto.)

**Summary**: Troubled teens Edward and Bella (and who knows who else) are sent to Kathie's ranch to help work out their issues and get help while working hard with horses and chickens and who knows what-all. What they don't know is who ELSE Kathie knows, and how much trouble is following them. A collaboration by The Edge Girls for katmom's birthday.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One (by u2shay)**

Bella Swan clutched her stomach and gritted her teeth as her plane made contact with the rough tarmac. The plane bounced several times before smoothing out and coming to a stop. She sighed loudly. She hated flying and this was just her first stop. Now she had to board a tiny puddle jumper that was going to drop her off in the middle of nowhere, Oklahoma and she was feeling quite nervous about it.

She wished that she had a little time to explore Oklahoma City, but her next flight was boarding within the hour. Bella was a little nervous about what lay ahead. She had never met Aunt Kathie, as Charlie referred to her, before. Aunt K wasn't really her aunt, instead she was one of those people who became your relative by friendship and association and not blood. Charlie had known Kathie and her family for years; perhaps if Bella had spent more than the last year and a half in his care she would have met her before now. As it was, Bella's visit had nothing to do with a social call—this was her penance.

Bella smiled slightly as she recalled the loud crunch of Lauren Mallory's perfect nose under her fist. Lauren had made Bella's entire school career hell, constantly picking on her and putting her down. Bella didn't know what it was that finally made her stand up to the little harpy, but she had finally had enough. Too bad her stand had ended up with her being charged with assault. Bella guessed that she should have popped her one before her eighteenth birthday instead of after.

She had pled guilty to assault and Charlie had arranged for her to serve out her sentence volunteering at Aunt Kathie's youth ranch in the middle of the Washita Valley. Really it wasn't that bad of a way to spend her summer. Bella got to spend time working with horses and troubled kids, and in exchange her record stayed clean and her full-ride scholarship to Dartmouth wasn't threatened. Bella planned to become a youth counselor when she finished school, so the stay at Kathie's ranch was more of an opportunity than a punishment. She suspected that was why Charlie had arranged for her to come here.

A smile crossed Bella's lips. Her father was a good man. She was going to miss not being able to spend the summer with him before she went off to college.

Bella's layover passed quickly and before she knew it she was boarding a small, sleek jet that would take her on the last leg of her journey. She noted that she wasn't the only teenager boarding the plane. The other kids, about ten in all, ran the gauntlet from fairly straight-laced to downright scary and emo looking. Bella chose a seat next to a bronze haired boy who was sitting next to the window with his face turned away. He was wearing black, from the t-shirt that was stretched tight across the taut abs that she pretended not to notice to his dark jeans and boots. His hair was in complete disarray, falling over his forehead in places and standing on end in others. It made her want to run her hands through it and smooth it out for him.

Bella didn't know what was wrong with her. She clenched her fists before she acted on her insane urge. She sat down heavily in her seat with a sigh, her face scrunched up in frustration. Why in the world did she have such a reaction to this stranger? Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and she swore that her palms were sweating. There was something familiar about him, but she just couldn't place it.

Bella sucked in a sharp breath and her fingers clutched the armrests tightly as the jet began to taxi down the runway preparing for takeoff. She gritted her teeth, her eyes screwing tightly shut and though she hated it, a small whimper fell from her lips.

"You are afraid of flying," a smooth, musical voice said from beside her.

Her left eye popped open and she glanced at the boy beside her. He still sat facing away from her, watching the airport fade into the background through the window as the plane gained altitude.

"What was your first clue, Captain Obvious?" Bella grumbled.

She couldn't be sure, but she thought that his cheek twitched slightly, indicating what might have possibly been a smile.

Bella sighed again, opening both eyes. "Sorry, I'm just nervous. I wanted to drive, but Charlie, I mean my dad, wouldn't let me. He said that my truck was too big of a piece of sh–…well, he said it wouldn't make it." She rolled her dark eyes. "I guess I should have known when he bought it for me that it wasn't because it was a classic. No, it was because he wanted me to be stuck at home forever with a vehicle that won't drive faster than forty-five miles an hour!"

Turning fully toward him, she grinned as she saw his cheek twitch again and she was rewarded with a flash of full lips and white teeth as he smiled slightly. Bella didn't know what had gotten into her. Normally, she was painfully shy, unable to hold even the most basic conversation with a girl, much less a guy, but there was just something about him that drew her in, made her want to learn more about him.

"I'm Bella, by the way," she said, channeling the overly exuberant Jessica Stanley. Bella felt a little uncomfortable, inwardly uncertain, but something inside of her was pushing her to act outside of her norm. Perhaps it was the change of environment, the chance to become the person she always wanted to be. If this was her opportunity to be something other than mousy, shy Isabella Swan, she was going to grab it with both hands.

The boy didn't say anything. He had returned to brooding and staring out the window. Bella's heart fell. Who was she kidding? This guy wouldn't be interested in her. He hadn't even glanced at her yet. And what if he did? More likely than not, he wouldn't see anything of worth in her anyway. No guy ever had. Besides, he was probably a delinquent. She smiled a bit as she considered how Charlie would react if she brought him home. Her dad still liked to clean his shotgun whenever her best friend Jacob Black came over. Charlie had made an Olympic sport of glaring and grumbling under his breath. There was no way that Jake would ever make a move on her…not with Charlie around. And Bella seriously doubted that the thought would have ever occurred to Jake anyway. They were just buddies and he hadn't gotten the hint back a few months ago when Bella was crushing on him hard—or he had ignored it. She wasn't sure.

Bella's eyes snapped back to her aisle mate when she detected a subtle shift in his body. Automatically she adapted her posture to his, facing him expectantly. An audible gasp fell from her full lips as she beheld him for the first time. Recognition brightened her gaze.

He cleared his throat. "I'm…uh…Edward…" Tentatively, he held out his hand to shake hers.

Bella's small hand slid into his effortlessly. She never took her wide eyes off his face. A zing of electricity shot up her arm and she gasped again. His dark green eyes widened and he blinked, his gaze shooting down to their joined hands before rising to meet hers again.

"You're Edward Masen!" Bella said breathlessly.

Before her eyes, Edward's vibrant green eyes dulled and became lifeless. He jerked his hand out of her grasp, his expressive face becoming hard and defiant.

"I'm Bella…um, Isabella Swan. I go by Bella now. We went to Forks High School together our junior year." She searched his eyes for any hint of recognition. Seeing none, she sighed. She figured that she shouldn't be surprised. It wasn't like she was memorable or anything.

Involuntarily, Bella's eyes roamed his face and body. He was staring forward, his entire posture rigid and unyielding. He was much different from the well-kept and mannered boy that she remembered. He was taller now. Bella's eyes slid to his jean encased legs, from their length she guessed him to be over six foot. He had really shot up in the last year. His typically short hair was long and unstyled. Angela would call it bed hair. Bella smirked involuntarily at the thought. It was the same dark color with rusty highlights that she remembered. Edward's eyes were the same captivating emerald green that they always were, but the life and good humor that was usually there was missing now. There was the faint shadow of stubble on his jaw. Bella's eyes fell to his hands. They were clenched into fists on the armrests. Tiny white scars stood out on his knuckles. Bella knew that they had come from one thing—fighting. She caught a glimpse of a tattoo on his forearm, but she couldn't make it out. Her eyes traveled back up to his stoic face. The only hint that betrayed the emotions flowing through him was the fast tic of a muscle in his jaw. Everything about him screamed rebellion and pain.

She wondered briefly what had happened to him and then it all came back to her. Bella bit her lip and stared at him sadly. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. In the middle of their junior year, Edward's parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth, had died in a horrific car accident coming back from a dinner date in Seattle. It had been their twentieth wedding anniversary. Everyone knew how close Edward was to his parents. After the funeral Edward's aunt had taken him back with her to live in Chicago. In one fell swoop Edward lost his parents, his home, and his friends.

She had always wondered what had become of him. The school had been rife with gossip for a couple of weeks, but then the Cullens had arrived and the fervor had died down of the tragic deaths. As it always was in a small town, the wagging tongues had been diverted with speculation about the town's latest doctor and his too perfect adopted family.

Bella glanced at him again. "I never did get the chance to offer my condolences on the loss of your family."

Edward's mouth tightened into a thin, hard line. He nodded once in acknowledgement, never taking his eyes off the seat in front of him.

She glanced away from him, her eyes falling to her lap. Edward didn't know it, but he had been her first and longest lasting crush. Her mind traveled back to the way he was in school, so full of life and laughter. He was the artsy type, spending his lunches in the music teacher's, Mr. Walters, classroom playing the piano or the guitar. Bella had secretly stalked him a bit, bringing her lunches to school and hanging out in the hallway or the classroom next door so she could listen to him play as she ate lunch by herself. It was better than sitting in the cafeteria, singled out as the school pariah and made fun of by Lauren and her crew.

He was so talented. And she had learned to judge his moods by the type of music that he played. Edward played jazz when he was feeling adventurous and blues when he was feeling sad. He would plug in the amp and play rock riffs when he was anxious and she had even caught him playing show tunes once, but she didn't know what kind of mood that indicated.

Edward had been on the drama team too. He had the lead role in the school's production of Romeo and Juliet. He had made a fantastic Romeo. Bella had dreamed of being Juliet for a month after seeing it played out on the stage. His friends were numerous and popular—like him. Edward just had a magnetism about him that attracted every beautiful and lovely in life and his kind heart was just a bonus.

She remembered once when she had taken a nasty spill in the hall by her locker when Edward had come to her aid. She had tripped over Tyler Crowley's book bag, which had been left carelessly in the walkway. Bella fell hard, her wrist snapping from the force of her impact. She had lain on the hard linoleum for a moment, fighting back tears and trying to find the strength to stand again. Her books were scattered on the floor in front of her. Tyler and his friends had just stood there, staring down at her incredulously and muttering about her clumsy ways. Lauren had sauntered by and purposely stepped on Bella's beaten copy of _Wuthering Heights_, twisting her foot thereby ripping off the cover and scattering the torn and wrinkled pages across the floor.

Bella was struggling to her feet, clutching her wrist to her chest when she felt a warm hand at her elbow. She glanced up to find Edward assisting her to her feet. Her face flushing bright red, she managed to stammer out a thank you. He had just smiled, flashing his perfect teeth at her and had bent over to pick up her scattered books. He frowned as he picked up her copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

"I think it's beyond help," he said charmingly.

Bella nodded sadly, fighting back tears once again as she watched him throw it away. Edward approached her slowly, a frown on his face.

"Are you hurt?"

She bit her lip nervously and nodded. "My wrist."

Edward set the books on the ground at their feet and reached for her hand. Bella let him take it in his without a word. He handled it gently, grimacing as he observed the swelling and bruising. "I think it's broken," he said softly. "Come on. I'll escort you to the nurse."

Bella had fought hard to control her reaction to him, but a shiver raced through her body as his arm came around her waist. She had thanked him quietly for his help when they reached the nurse. Charlie had picked her up from school and drove her to the hospital to have her wrist x-rayed and set. When she had arrived home, someone had brought by her schoolbooks, notes from sixth period biology, a new copy of _Wuthering Heights_, and a beautiful pink rose. She knew it was Edward. Bella had flushed furiously as Charlie eyed her speculatively, but thankfully he hadn't commented. It wasn't long after that Edward's world had fallen apart.

Bella glanced at Edward's stern profile again. "Thank you," she whispered hesitantly.

Edward turned and glanced at her curiously.

"For replacing my book and helping the day I broke my wrist," she supplied. "I never did thank you for your kindness that day."

"You're welcome," he said, his voice so low that she wondered if she had imagined it.

"I still have the book, though it's almost as beat up as the first one," Bella said. Then she shrugged and looked away.

"It's your favorite story," he said simply.

Bella's mouth fell open and she stared at him shocked. "How did you know that?"

Edward glanced away, looking out of the window again. "You were always reading it."

"Oh. I didn't think that anyone paid enough attention to me to notice something like that."

Bella felt his eyes on her. She chewed her lip nervously as her eyes met his. He was staring at her intently. For reasons she didn't understand, she blushed.

"I noticed, Bella."

A strange feeling settled deep in her stomach. She didn't know what to say and she didn't know why his words affected her so deeply. It felt like a passel of butterflies had taken up residency in her belly. She searched desperately for something to say, latching on to the first thing that jumped into her mind.

"So, do you still play?" she asked, hating the tremor in her voice. "Uh, music, I mean."

His features hardened slightly and his eyes fell away from hers. "No."

Her hands fiddled in her lap mindlessly. "Oh. That's a shame. You were really good. I used to hang around Mr. Walter's class at lunch time just so I could hear you play." Bella's eyes widened in horror and she threw a hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that!"

Edward's lips twitched. "I knew you did, Bella. You should have come in, hung out."

Bella's face blanched, turning whiter than her normal pale. "I didn't want to bother you," _with my drooling and foolish, schoolgirl crush_, she added silently.

"Bella, you wouldn't have been a bother. I used to play for you sometimes, did you know that?" She shook her head. His smile was sad. "I'd play the blues for you when you were sad, but I decided that I would rather see you smile, so I played show tunes for you one time, just to see if it would help."

"Did it?" she asked in spite of herself.

He shrugged. "Not sure. You ran into Lauren before I saw you."

Bella's face fell. "Oh, I see."

Edward's face soured a bit. "I felt bad that she treated you that way. You didn't deserve it."

Bella's face fell. He felt sorry for her. She should have known.

"It was my fault that she treated you that way."

Bella glanced at him curiously. "Why do you say that?"

Edward glanced down, strangely reluctant. His leg bounced nervously and he shifted in his seat a little.

"Edward?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "She…uh…had a thing for me and she rightly guessed that I had a thing for you."

Bella stared at him shocked, her mouth hanging open. Edward turned his face away from her, but she caught a hint of a blush on his face. Edward Masen had had a crush on her! A crush on Isabella Swan! She never would have guessed in a million years.

"Oh!" It wasn't very articulate, but it was the only thing that came to mind to say.

Edward glanced down at his hands. "My mother said that I should just talk to you. You know tell you how…" He stopped abruptly, his features pained and his eyes dark and glittering.

She glanced at him curiously and then it dawned on her. Edward had mentioned his mother. Bella had the feeling that he didn't talk about her too often. She wanted to reach out to him and offer him some comfort, but she didn't know what to do. She glanced at his hand, which was clutching the armrest like he wanted to crush it. Not stopping to think about it, she placed her hand on top of his. His entire body froze and then relaxed slightly.

Bella searched for something to say. "She sounds like a wise woman."

He closed his eyes and turned away slightly. It was his way of hiding the pain, she realized. His eyes were so expressive; they gave him away. They were a window into his emotions, his pain, a window to his broken soul. She didn't know how she knew, but he had spent the last year distancing himself from anyone and anything that he loved. He was hurting and afraid. Bella wanted to help him more than anything. She knew that he would never be the boy that she remembered again, but he couldn't be this broken man any longer either.

"I don't suppose you knew that I had a huge crush on you, too?" Bella said, deciding to be bold and honest.

Edward turned to stare at her, something shifting and softening in his troubled eyes. Bella blushed, but she held his gaze. He smiled slightly, his mouth going crooked. Her breath caught and he glanced down to where her hand rested on his. His fingers loosened on the armrest and his hand turned until it was resting palm to palm against hers. Her fingers slid between his and they sat like that for a few minutes neither of them saying anything.

"So, what did you do to get sent here?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

A short laugh fell from Bella's lips and her eyes twinkled a bit with mirth and good humor. "Oh, nothing much. I just punched Lauren Mallory and broke her nose. That's all."

Bella's heartbeat faltered and then raced as Edward's lips stretched into a full smile. His emerald eyes brightened and he squeezed her hand lightly. She thought that she heard him murmur, "That's my girl," but she wasn't sure.

"How about you, Edward?"

The smile faltered and his face fell into that implacable mask once again. "I've had some issues…" he said gritting his teeth.

Bella squeezed his hand. "It's okay, we don't have to talk about it."

He nodded and glanced out the window again. Bella's stomach dropped to her toes as the plane began to make its decent and her breath began to pant out of her. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing. The last thing she wanted to do was a have a panic attack right now.

Bella felt her hand lift from the armrest and something soft and warm brush across it. Her eyes popped open. Edward's eyes were boring into hers over their twined fingers. She gasped in shock as she realized he had kissed her hand. His mouth quirked into a small lopsided grin and his gaze held hers.

She stared at him, losing herself in the emerald depths that reminded her of the rainforests of Forks. Her breathing calmed and her heart rate slowed. She didn't even flinch at the jolt of the plane impacting with the tarmac. Everything faded away in that moment with the exception of Edward and the way he was hypnotizing her with his eyes.

The plane smoothly rolled to a stop and powered down. Edward stood when the other passengers did and helped Bella to her feet, keeping a hold of her hand. She followed him from the plane wordlessly.

Her campmates began to mill aimlessly around outside of the plane as their luggage was removed. A gray passenger van was steadily making its way toward them, kicking up a cloud of dust behind it. The day was quickly fading into dusk and Bella glanced around curiously. The first thing she noticed was that there were more trees than she was expecting. For some reason she had imagined Oklahoma to be nothing but flat plains and prairie grass for as far as the eye could see.

A large man with graying hair and twinkling eyes stepped from the van. "Hi, everyone! I'm Joe, and my wife Kathie and I run this place. Kathie wishes that she could have been here to greet you all, but she is back at the bunkhouse with our daughters preparing a meal for you all. I expect that you are hungry."

There were nods and grumbling complaints being murmured by a few of the more grouchy individuals. Bella took the opportunity to really look at the people she was going to be spending the summer with. She gasped in shock as another familiar face came into her line of sight.

He was tall and very muscular, with dark eyes and russet skin. He grinned and approached her. "Isabella, right?"

"Yeah! You're Embry…Jake's friend. What are you doing here?"

Embry held out a meaty hand toward Edward, who had neither left her side nor dropped her hand. Edward clasped his hand, giving it a firm shake and nodded. "Edward Masen."

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Embry Call. Isabella, it's good to see you! Charlie told Billy about you coming here to get out of that assault charge. And well, word gets around you know. It gave my mom ideas."

"Your mom sent you here? Why?"

He sighed and shrugged. "I've been sneaking out and hanging out with my friends a lot. You know, blowing curfew and such. She thought that coming here might teach me some respect and responsibility."

Bella laughed. "Do you think it will work?"

Embry chuckled. "Nah!"

Everyone boarded the van and found a place to sit. Bella sat with Edward and Embry sat across the aisle, chatting away and catching them up on the happenings in and around La Push. About five minutes later the van pulled up in front of massive, sprawling ranch. There were five horses in the corral and a huge red barn off in the distance.

"Those are the bunk houses. The girls are on the right and the guys are on the left."

Bella glanced up and noticed two large buildings on either side of a covered pavilion. A motherly looking lady and three teenagers were manning a grill. She breathed deep inhaling the heavenly scent of hamburgers. Everyone stood around awkwardly as Joe introduce his wife, Kathie, and his daughters, Amanda, Bethany, and Delaney.

Dinner was served up quickly and devoured ravenously, since airplane food left much to be desired. After dinner Kathie approached Bella giving her a hug and warmly welcoming her to the ranch. Bella grinned widely when Kathie offered to tell her humorous and little-known stories about Charlie Swan one evening soon. She told Kathie that she was going to hold her to it. She thought that it would be nice to have something juicy to hold over dear old dad's head to stop him when he tried to bring out the photo albums full of her naked in the bathtub.

After dinner, the girls and the guys split up going to their respective cabins. Edward walked Bella to the door, both of them chuckling over the incessant grumbling of a girl named Amy who was sure that tomorrow morning they were all going to be knee deep in horse litter and mucking out the barn.

Edward paused in the darkness, gently brushing a wayward strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She held her breath as he glanced down at her lips. Oh God! He was going to kiss her! But instead of touching his lips against hers, he brushed a soft kiss against her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, Bella."

He disappeared into the darkness before she could blink. "Goodnight, Edward," she whispered in return, unsure if he heard her.

Bella snuggled down into her bunk after stowing her stuff. Maybe this summer wasn't going to be so horrible after all. With a sigh she pulled out the book recommended by her book club, _Guarding Robert_, and began to read.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 Jtrs98

**Chapter 2 (by jtrs98)**

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Bella nearly jumped out of her skin in fright. Her sudden jerky movement caused her to tumble from her bed.

"What was that earth-shattering noise?" She grumbled while rubbing her backside. The red numbers on her night stand indicated that it was still ungodly early.

"HOLY CROW!" she sputtered. Before she could fully comprehend the time a lively Aunty K waltzed into the girl's dorm.

"Good morning, ladies! It's time to rise and shine, daylight's a-wasting." She chirped. Baffled, Bella peeked out the window wondering where this _daylight_ was that Kathie was talking about. Movement in the boy's dorm caught her attention, and for a second she thought she saw a flash of familiar bronze at one of the windows.

"_Madre de Dios_ (Mother of God) lady, it's five in the freaking morning! You can't be serious that our days are going to start at five a.m.!" Marie shrieked.

Bella caught the amused look in Kathie's eyes. "Honey, you're on my time now so get up and get dressed! Breakfast is in twenty minutes."

"What!" Marie cried. "That's not enough time; I have to shower, do my hair, makeup, and then pick out my wardrobe for the day. You can't expect me to do that in twenty minutes." Marie was now hysterical. Bella turned away to take stock of her things as Marie tried in vain to get more time to get ready. Bella knew it was pointless to argue with Aunty K. Kathie was a great person but everybody knew better than to cross her. Well almost everyone. Bella did a mental checklist; jeans and t-shirts…check, picture of Charlie and Jake…check, Chucks in basic colors…check, and of course a small collection of novels recommended by her book club…check. Her latest book was a fabulous read so far and the story had her riveted. Hearing Marie grumbling while frantically gathering her things brought Bella out of taking inventory and the stories that were shared last night as to why every girl was here flooded her mind.

"So what landed you here?" Marie sneered; she was not impressed with the girl's dorm and resented having to share space with her fellow dorm mates.

"I was sent her because of assault charges. I broke a girl's nose when she wouldn't stop taunting me." Bella smiled mischievously when she saw the widening of more than one set of eyes besides Marie's.

"Re…re…really?"

Nonchalantly Bella shrugged her shoulders and asked, "What are you in for?" Marie didn't need to know that Bella had put up with years of abuse from Lauren. _Better not give her the idea that she can walk all over me like Lauren did,_ thought Bella. This was a new beginning for her.

"Well, Mother Dearest and Daddy sent me here because, quote, 'I needed to learn to act like an adult, not some spoiled kid. Learn how to be self-sufficient,'" Marie mimicked in what Bella assumed was her mother's voice. "Pshaw…Daddy would have let me stay if my stupid report card and Visa bill hadn't come in; stupid mail. Daddy got all retrospective or something and said some good old fashioned 'work therapy' would do me good. I never imagined that they would send me to the middle of nowhere, USA and actually work. Ewwww animals, she lamented. My manicure is going to be ruined!"

The girls all swapped stories as they pulled themselves together to face a day of "work therapy." They were, by and large, less than thrilled.

A stubbed toe instantly snapped Bella out of her reverie and she hurried to dress.

"For the love of all that is holy!" Edward grumbled. "It's five in the morning!" Checking out of the window, he wondered where the sun was. It was then that he noticed a certain dark-haired enchantress peeking out of the girl's dorm window. She hadn't noticed him at the moment and he couldn't help but admire this girl's simple beauty. His spirits instantly lifted and Edward was wide awake once he realized he would get to see Bella again. Turning quickly, he scrambled to get dressed while a number of the other guys were slowly pulling themselves out of bed.

"Geesh Masen, where's the fire?" Embry chuckled after taking note of his dorm mate's rapid movements. Embry had noticed Edward and Bella's interactions yesterday and was watching that relationship with curiosity and concern.

"No fire, just want to a few moments to myself." Edward had met the other guys that night but nobody really spoke to each other much. Embry Call was the only one to introduce himself to everyone and even spoke a bit with Edward despite Edward's attempt at keeping to himself. After light's out, Edward laid in bed contemplating the turn of events that had led him here.

After his parent's death, Edward rebelled with everything in him. His once calm demeanor changed and he self-destructed. He was lost in a sea of emotions that transformed him into the brawling, brooding young man that got on that plane to Oklahoma. Getting into a fight with a socialite got him in trouble. His aunt's influence was his only saving grace and time served at the ranch would pay his debt to said society. He never in his wildest dreams expected to run into Isabella Swan. The girl that has haunted his dreams since the moment he first laid eyes on her two and half years before. Her quiet nature had captured him in a way that no one had before and his observations over the next year showed him how she was selfless, kind, humble, smart and so much more than he ever could explain. It had made him angry every time Lauren would be cruel to Bella. Edward's jaw clenched as his mind walked him down Memory Lane to when Bella broke her wrist due to Tyler's incompetence. Edward had been furious. Before he could reach Bella, he saw Lauren walking all over Bella's things, thinking he wasn't watching, destroying her favorite book. He had never been so enraged. When he saw tears in Bella's eyes, he planned then and there to give Tyler and Lauren a piece of his mind. Bella never knew that after Edward left her side in the nurse's office, Edward had his "talk" with Tyler. Would she ever know the real reason behind Tyler's busted lip and black eye?

Lauren denied any involvement in Bella's mishap. "Oh Edward, surely you've noticed what a world class klutz Isabella is?" She crooned. "Why do you care so much over someone like her?"

_Because she's everything you're not, Lauren_… "What's it to you? Why are you so mean to Bella? She has done nothing to you and yet you torment her." Edward fumed.

"Oh please, Isabella Swan is a nobody. Why would you think I have anything to do with her? Let's just forget about her, Edward and let's talk about us…"

"Mark my words Lauren, keep harassing Bella and you will be sorry. You underestimate her and when she fights back I hope I'm there to see it," Edward seethed.

Edward couldn't contain the smile that crossed his face as he thought on what Bella told him yesterday. She was sent here on assault charges just like he had been. Not only that but it was charges that were due to her punching Lauren Mallory. What he wouldn't give to have seen that. He was so proud of her for standing up for herself. Edward always knew she had it in her, but it was her kind heart that held her retaliation back.

He brooded over his current thoughts as he asked himself if Bella would run away once she found out what he did when he left Forks? Would she stay once she learned of his rebelling ways? Unease set low in his stomach. As he hurried to the dining hall, he was rounding a corner when a chill ran up his spine. Looking around he didn't see anything unusual but while looking at a nearby grove of trees, he felt uneasy. It must be one of the farm animals, he thought. His senses were on high alert and he watched the grove of trees just a minute longer. He was about to take a step towards the trees when Joe's voice filled the morning air.

"Get a move on boys, breakfast is waiting!"

At the appointed time, everyone gathered in the dining hall for breakfast. Not much lively talk, as everyone was still trying to wake up. Two sets of eyes locked on each other, one emerald green the other a warm brown. Edward sat by Bella, determined to reacquaint himself with her. Breakfast was a quiet affair and it was soon over.

"All right ladies and gentleman, you will have twenty minutes to let your food settle but after that, the real work begins," boomed a manly voice. Many of the guests recognized that the voice belonged to Joe, Kathie's husband. A collective groan was heard throughout the hall.

It was a second later that Kathie jumped onto a chair and called everyone's attention. "Okay guys and gals. In the main hall you will find a schedule – a chore chart. Each of you is responsible for completing each task assigned to you. Now Joe, Amanda, Delaney, Bethany, or myself will show you the ropes the first couple of days, but after that you are on your own. Your work will be checked and tasks that are not completed correctly will be reported. Trust me, you don't even want to know the consequences of slacking at our place" Kathie looked every one of the new kids in the eyes, conveying her seriousness.  
"Oh please, what could possibly be worse than chores?" Tosha grumbled under her breath.

"I have a feeling Marie is going to be the first to feel Kathie's wrath" Edward whispered in Bella's ear. A shot of adrenaline raced through Bella's system as Edward leaned in and she couldn't stop the upturn of her mouth as Edward's words registered in her overexcited brain. She cast a quick glance at Marie who was slowly making her way over to the main hall complaining the whole way to LJ – who was listening with white-knuckled fists, as if she wanted to punch someone.

Finding the schedule was not hard to find as it was easily four feet wide and just as tall, not to mention it was the first thing you see upon entering the hall. Edward quickly grabbed Bella's small hand and a group of them approached the schedule with apprehension.

"Oh no, we have to muck out the stables right off the bat," Embry proclaimed.

At that Marie instantly went green. "I just knew it!"

"What's muck?" asked Autumn.

"It means ya gotta clean out the horse sh–," a boy named Tony began before a hand landed on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, son." They all jumped at Joe's voice.

_When did he walk up?_ Tony thought.

Like lambs to slaughter, everyone trooped over to the barn to learn just what mucking out a stall really was.

"Oh this is so gross; I will never forgive my parents for doing this to me." Val said.

"My back is killing me," Megs protested.

"Come on ladies, this isn't so bad." Embry crooned from across the barn.

"Shut it, Call!" chorused a number of girls on the other side.

Edward chanced a quick look over at Bella. She seemed to be doing better with the shovel. Even he couldn't rein in the chuckle that escaped him and a number of others when Bella almost took out Joe while he was teaching her how to toss the _muck_ into the wheelbarrow. An adorable blush colored her cheeks as she apologized profusely.

Edward winced slightly at the blisters popping up here and there on his hands. He didn't consider himself soft by any means but working just those first hours mucking out the stalls hinted at something else. Finer muscles he didn't even know he had began to protest. He wondered how Bella was faring considering his discomfort.

A loud, shrieking scream broke through the air pulling Edward from his inner thoughts. The tone that split the morning's activities was enough to make dogs cry out in pain. Everyone turned to see Marie glaring daggers at a boy named Joshua. She seethed as she screeched out: "You. Got. Muck. IN. MY. HAIR!"

Joshua retorted, "Then you should have been standing and helping rather than sitting on your posterior leaving me to do all the work, princess."

Edward had heard that Joshua was in for anger issues. He had been picked on throughout school, having been made to do other's homework or get beat up. It was only recently that Joshua had started to assert himself and he did a one-eighty from being shy and meek to angry and confrontational. It looked like Marie was just now finding that out.

As Marie stormed away from the barn, a maelstrom of laughter washed through; even Joe had a hard time hiding the twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"Way to go, Josh!" Embry breathed out.

Josh just shrugged and got back to work.

It was not long after that the stalls were done and the group of teens found themselves back in the main hall. From there they separated into smaller groups to take care of miscellaneous chores. As luck would have it, Bella was paired with Edward to collect eggs from the chicken coops. With baskets in one hand, Bella stepped in line with Edward on one side and Kathie on the other.

Upon realizing they sent Fork's clumsiest citizen to collect fragile chicken eggs, Bella let out a wry chuckle.

"Penny for your thoughts, my dear?"

Bella turned to Kathie. "Just thinking that maybe I'm not the best person for collecting eggs, is all."

"Now would you be referring to your love/hate affair with gravity?" Kathie grinned.

"That would be the one." Bella was constantly told by her best friend, Jacob Black, that gravity was so in love with her that he tried to "pull" her in constantly. Ahhh, how she missed Jake's smiling face and carefree ways. Jacob was one of the few who never made her feel like a misfit. In a way, Bella was thrilled to have Embry here. His presence was comforting in that she still felt connected to home.

It took Kathie five minutes to explain to Edward and Bella how to collect the eggs.

Kathie made conversation while she monitored them. "So Bella, how have things been going? I hear you're lined up for Dartmouth this fall."

Edward stopped mid-crouch and stared at Bella in wonder. "Dartmouth..." He breathed out quietly. His heart instantly swelled with joy. He was headed there this fall as well. Even though his reputation wasn't stellar, he had still maintained his grades and the money left to him would ensure his education was paid for.

Bella flushed a deep red and stammered out that Kathie was correct but that it really wasn't a big deal.

"I would think it most certainly is a big deal." Kathie stated in some surprise. "Your dad is three shades of proud and he's been bragging ever since you got your acceptance letter."

"Oh NO!" Bella groaned.

Turning to collect the next eggs, Bella instantly froze. "Oh my…" she squeaked. Her heart was racing and her shallow breaths picked up in speed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward said, but by this point panic gripped her and she couldn't respond. Looking over her shoulder, he could see a snake inching its way toward one of the chickens. Panic threatened _him_ as he considered whether it would be poisonous and whether it would harm Bella. With all the calm he could muster, he told Kathie about the snake.

Kathie quickly looked over at the snake and confidently told them that it wasn't poisonous, but the egg stealer would have to go.

Bella couldn't move a muscle; she was so scared. It took her a moment to realize that the chickens were in the danger. _Oh, God what if it gets the chicks?_ Her mind raced. Within seconds she stepped towards the snake determined to getting it away from the unsuspecting victims.

"Bella, for the love of all that is holy, what are you doing?" Edward grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

She was momentarily distracted by the feel of Edward's strong arms around her and the feel of him protectively wrapping himself around her. "Edward! It's going to get the chicks – the eggs! We can't let that happen."

Bella's passionate plea tugged at his heart. _Always the tender heart, my girl…wait…what…? My girl?_ With a reluctant sigh he faced her and simply said, "Okay."

Kathie quickly instructed Edward and Bella on how to assist her in catching the snake. Edward refused to let Bella get anywhere near the head just in case. Within minutes the tag team had the snake wrangled and in a woven feed sack.

"Well, well, well. You two did fantastic!" Kathie gushed.

Stepping out of the chicken house, a sudden sense of dizziness overtook Bella. The world began to twist and turn. "Oh no…" was all Bella could get out before her world went dark.

Edward panicked as he watched Bella sway and swiftly caught her before she hit ground. He lifted her gently and cradled her to him as he walked over to a nearby bench. The feel of her in his arms was exquisite.

Kathie chuckled and said, "Well I guess Miss Swan is a little overwhelmed."

"Is she going to be okay?" Edward watched as Kathie checked her pulse and color.

"She'll be fine, but I imagine you two have had enough excitement for one day. Being this is your first day, I think it would be okay for you two to take the afternoon off to recuperate from all of this. I'll just take this bad boy here and release him far from the main grounds. When Bella comes to, why don't you go on over to the dining hall and get lunch then take some quiet time."

Edward was grateful for Kathie's compassion as he held Bella. He watched her walk away, snake-in-the-bag in tow jumped into a pick-up and headed away from the ranch. It was only a few minutes before Edward heard a low groan and Bella's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my, what happened?" Bella opened her eyes to see Edward staring at her with an amused expression. The last half hour flooded her brain and she instantly sat up – almost falling off the bench. "The chickens..." she began.

"Are okay." Edward grinned. "You fainted when we walked out, Kathie said most likely you were overwhelmed."

A sigh of relief was all Edward heard. His grasp on Bella tightened slightly. "Guess what else?"

"What?"

"Kathie gave us the afternoon off."

"Really?"

Edward grinned, rather delighted by the happiness in her voice.

"Oh, thank God, because all this hard work is making me feel muscles I never knew I had."

At that, Edward broke out into a dazzling smile. Bella inwardly swooned at the sight. It was nice to see him smile. The last time she had seen him, he had been lost in a world of pain. They stayed on the bench for a few minutes longer, content to just be near each other, providing comfort by their proximity. Once they collected themselves, they headed for the dining hall to have lunch.

Lunch was definitely livelier, as everyone wanted to hear of their snake incident. Bella was uncomfortable with all the attention so she was happy to let Edward elaborate to their peers.

"Wow, you actually had to touch the snake?" Shapes, another gal from Bella's dorm, spoke up in awe.

Lunch flew by quickly and, before anybody was really ready, the afternoon chores beckoned. Bella and Edward spent the afternoon alternating between reading, short conversations, and just peaceful silence. Edward was thrilled that Bella didn't fill the silence with mindless chatter and their conversations were insightful and very engaging.

Around 4:30p.m., Delaney flittered in and excitedly pushed Edward and Bella out the door.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked the bouncing sprite.

"Oh you'll see…" she sang.

Delaney led them to the side of the big, red barn where they noticed all were gathered around.

"All right you youngin's, we are going to have us a contest." Kathie hollered.

"Oh, I'm too tired to even think of doing a contest", Kris groaned.

"Oh, I think you'll like this one", Kathie laughed. She went on to explain that Ronald, one of their pigs, had a prize tied to him. The first team to catch him and remove the prize would be able to use said prize whenever they wanted.

"What kind of prize could possibly be worth chasing a pig around in the mud?" Tim grumbled.

"Well if you spoilsports must know, it's a 'sleep in until whenever you want kind' of prize," Joe elaborated. His rumbling laugh brought a smile to Kathie's face.

"Well why didn't you say so," Embry piped in.

Instantly, people were pairing themselves up and strategizing on how to catch Ronald. For the next hour, all were in a small arena running after Ronald in the mud trying to catch the slippery little bugger. Even Marie put in the effort, regardless of the mud – a day to sleep in sounded heavenly to the worn out newbies.

"I've got him!" Edward cried, trying desperately to hold on to Ronald. Bella raced to his side and tried to get the prize off the pig before he got away again.

"That's not fair!" cried Bells and Elise simultaneously.

"Oh come on, we ran around, slipped, and are covered in the same amount of mud you all are," Edward said with a laugh.

Taking a look at the rag-tag teams in front of them, Kathie and Joe congratulated Bella and Edward on a pig well caught. All were dismissed to wash up before dinner was served.

Boys and girls alike hurried to remove the day's grime and after the afternoon's game they all were starved. Dinner was boisterous despite everyone's exhaustion. Every one of them was reflecting their first day of real work. Some resenting their parents even more for sending them there, others contemplating what they learned.

As they all left for their dorms for down time, Kathie whispered in Joe's ear. "Well today went relatively well."

With a broad smile, he replied, "It definitely was a good day."

Again Edward walked Bella to her room. As they walked slowly towards the dorms, he sidled up to her, trying to be close to her for as long as possible. "This has been one heck of a day."

Before Bella could reply, she felt Edward stiffen. Stopping to ask what was wrong, she felt it. A chill ran up her spine. Turning to Edward, she noticed him looking at a grove of trees nearby. "Edward what is it?"

"I'm not sure– it's probably nothing."

"Do you feel it too?"

Glancing down quickly, all he could do was nod before shifting his, his attention the trees.

The spell was broken by Kathie and Joe yelling for dorm time before lights out.

Edward sighed and looked down at Bella again, lost in her eyes._ Oh god, I want to kiss her so bad…she's intoxicating…_ Edward fought for control as he gazed into Bella's eyes. _Control yourself Cullen, don't scare her off!_ It took all his self-control, but for the second time he brushed his lips against her forehead taking a deep breath before stepping back.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

They slowly parted but he stayed until the door was closed tightly against the night.

Bella got ready for bed and read until lights out, constantly stealing glances out the window. She smiled as she noticed a certain bronze-haired Adonis stealing glances out of his window as well. Before the lights went out, Edward waved a small wave as the curtains closed. Bella's heart rate picked up as elation filled her with that one small gesture. She closed her curtain as well and settled in for the night. A small smile graced her face as she drifted off to sleep entranced by the emerald green eyes waiting for her in dreamland.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 MegsD

**Chapter Three (by MegsD)**

**_La Push, WA_**

"Guys, we gotta go. Come _on_!" Jacob was frantic, pacing a matted line in the carpet as he waited for his brothers. He looked to his left, eyeing the clock as he heard Sam whispering words of love into Emily's ear. _Twelve-oh-eight_. "Please, we don't have time for this!"

Emily gently pulled herself from Sam's embrace, crossing the family room to stand in front of Jacob. She placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb as she spoke.

"Jake. Hey, look at me." She willed him to meet her stare. "Everything is going to be okay. Bella called Charlie a few hours ago, and she's fine. Plus, Embry is already there and hasn't caught scent of anything unusual. You guys will be there in the morning, and you'll see that everything is alright. Please stop freaking out, okay? You know it isn't good for any of you."

Jake took a few deep breaths in an attempt to release some the tension and fear that had built up in his system. He gave Emily a quick kiss on the cheek as he turned to the door, following Sam and Seth as they made their way across the yard and into the trees.

Each of them got undressed, shoving their clothes into two backpacks as they prepared to phase. Jacob hurriedly tied one of the backpacks to his ankle, the ripple in his skin building as he jumped into the air and burst out into his wolf form. One-by-one each of his brothers did the same, running to catch up to Jacob who was already sprinting toward Seattle.

Sam caught up first, turning his head toward Jake as they ran side by side. _Hey Jake, slow down. We have plenty of time before the flight._

_Yeah man, chill out._

Jacob growled. _Chill out? How do you expect me to chill out, Seth? My best friend is in another state, on her way to some ranch with a now-obvious danger! Who knows how many leeches there are running around that place, and we're not even there to protect her from it this time!_

Seth's thoughts were much softer, pure and genuine as he reassured Jacob of their intent. _Jake, man, we know. We don't want her in trouble any more than you do, but there's nothing we can do until we get there. Five hours, okay? That's when we'll be there. Now can you please slow down?  
_  
Sam slowed, urging Jacob to follow suit as they allowed Seth to catch up. _Emily promised to call Bella in a few hours, when she'll be awake. We'll know for sure that Bella is okay then, and we'll be there shortly after that. It's going to be alright._

Jacob breathed a heavy sigh, the sound coming out as more of a snort as he jogged through the forest, thinking back to his easier days. He had known Bella nearly his entire life, but became increasingly close with her when she moved from Phoenix to Forks to live with her dad. Their acquaintance had turned into a friendship that they both valued beyond anything else - even when it became dangerous. Bella was still unaware of the supernatural world, despite the close proximity she kept to both species. Jacob had only become involved with it a few months earlier when the legends of his tribe became reality, and his world phased - literally - in a matter of days. He was a werewolf. His entire being had been altered, and his focus was now on keeping his family and friends safe from his immortal enemy. Vampires. Bella had always been a magnet for danger - whether it be tripping and falling or unknowingly coming in contact with the most dangerous creatures imaginable - and Jacob had become somewhat of a personal protector for her.

Jacob and most of his pack had returned to Washington the previous morning, coming in from a week-long hunt. He didn't realize Bella had left town until Charlie answered the phone when he tried to call. He told Jacob that Bella had gone to a ranch in Oklahoma, and wouldn't be back for weeks.

At first Jacob was optimistic. He didn't want to be away from her for any amount of time, but knew that Bella had endured such heartache for being so young, and after her encounter with Lauren Mallory, she needed some time away. Only when he began to research the ranch did he find that the coordinator, Kathie, had written a book, and took a trip to Port Angeles to purchase the novel after the online summary sparked his interest - and concern. When he read the book he realized the danger that would be awaiting Bella there, and was determined to save her from evil once again.

**_Oklahoma City, OK_**

_"The details are far too accurate to be coincidental. I need you to investigate this human - find out how much she actually knows. If further steps are necessary at that point, we will take action."  
_  
James thought back to his conversation with Aro only days ago when he was given his orders. He was being sent back to the United States, specifically to the state of Oklahoma, to investigate the supposedly-fictional novel that had been written. This author knew far too much about his world, and the possibility of being exposed needed to be eradicated. James was fully prepared to take any steps necessary to complete that task.

He sighed an irritated sigh as he heard someone approach him from behind, desperately trying to keep up as James ran along the outskirts of town, making his way into the nearly abandoned streets under cover of the dark night. James had told Aro time and again that he could complete this task alone, but Aro would not concede. He insisted that James not travel alone in the case of any _unexpected turbulence _during the trip.

_Of all the people to send, they choose Alec? Why, so he can desensitize the human? Like she would need it - she won't know what's coming. I'll have her blood drained and her body destroyed before anyone even looks up. And she's a woman. If there's an unexpected situation, luring her to a dark corner will take a wink and a smile. They seriously underestimate my abilities and experience. I guess that's what I get for disobeying. But Gianna's blood was oh-so worth it._

James slowed, allowing Alec to catch up as he rounded the corner, turning toward the building he had been searching for. "This is it."

Full Circle Bookstore was the location of a recent book signing by the ill-fated author. James broke the handle easily, entering the store and bolting to the front desk as Alec disarmed the alarm before it could sound.

The book was located in a matter of seconds, sitting on prominent display with a few others that were written by local authors. James was assaulted with an array of scents before opening the book to the inside cover, revealing the note that had been written to the bookstore by the author herself. _Kathie_.

Not concerned with the contents of the note, James lifted the book to his face and inhaled deeply. An earthen berry scent filled his nose, the sweet aroma causing his mouth to water as he dropped the book to the floor. He momentarily considered hunting before his visit, but decided he would wait. The appeal of her blood would be so much stronger if he were thirsty.

The second-best tracker in existence then set out on his mission, determined to ensure that Kathie never wrote another vampire story - or any story for that matter - again.


	4. Chapter 4 Bells,Just Bells

**Chapter Four (by Bells. Just Bells.)**

Edward rolled over in his bunk and groaned. They had been on the ranch for barely a week and his muscles cried out in protest as he fought to wake up. His thoughts automatically returned to Bella, as they had since the moment he arrived at the ranch. He knew she could take care of herself, but she was so small and if _he_ was this sore well than surely _she_ was miserable too. The thought of Bella experiencing any discomfort brought out a protective side in Edward he hadn't experienced in years. Since his parents accident he hadn't felt protective of anyone. All he had felt was the need for destruction.

Sighing, he sat up and glanced out the window. He silently berated himself for searching for a glimpse of Bella and for feeling his heart fall when she wasn't there. What was he thinking anyway?! Sure she had admitted to having had a crush on him too, and sure she seemed to be enjoying his company, but she would run the moment she realized what kind of monster he had turned into. Edward glanced out the window again and this time he did see Bella across the field, heading for breakfast. All thoughts of his inner monster disappeared as he jumped from bed to throw on some clothes.

Embry and Tony laughed as they watched him. "There goes Masen on fire again," Embry chuckled. Maybe this place could work miracles after all. Embry didn't really know Edward before, but he knew it had been a long time since Edward had really smiled and here he was grinning almost constantly for a week now. Embry trailed Edward out of the cabin, the other boys shuffling behind towards breakfast.

Bella checked over all the tables looking for Edward. Everywhere she went now she looked for him – she couldn't help it. She felt drawn to him and when she turned and saw him in the doorway everything else seemed to melt away. She smiled and crossed the room to join him for breakfast. They ate in companionable silence.

As soon as everyone was done eating Kathie got everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone to the barn," their hostess exclaimed. "Today we're going on a trail ride, but first you have to learn how to saddle up your horse." There were a few grunts from the group, but also some excited whispers. Bella was one of the ones who moaned, which did not escape Kathie's notice. "What's wrong dear?"

"Oh, uh…sorry Kathie, it's just I can't imagine horseback riding going very well for me…" Bella trailed off as she stared in the direction of the barn.

Kathie gave her an encouraging smile before her focus shifted. "Edward, you're an experienced rider, yes?"

"Yes, but how'd you…?"

"You'll stay close to Bella then? Thanks, honey." With that, Kathie gave Bella a quick wink and turned to address the others. Edward and Bella just stared after her for a moment.

About an hour later they were finally all saddled up and ready to ride. Bella stood in front of her horse, nervously chewing her lower lip. Edward couldn't help but watch her mouth and he resisted the urge to run his fingers across her cheek. Again he yelled at himself internally. This was not how the gentlemen his mother raised should be acting. A gentleman shouldn't be sitting here thinking about kissing a girl when he was supposed to be helping her. Edward blinked. He had just thought of his mother and not freaked out. He didn't even feel the urge to be destructive. He blinked again. Bella was staring at him nervously.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing around these things?" she asked.

Edward smiled his crooked smile. "Of course Bella. I won't let anything happen to you." He watched as a slight blush crept up her cheeks. She closed her eyes and he thought back to their plane ride. He reached toward her to take her small hand in his and gently pulled it to his mouth to place a feathery kiss on the back of her knuckles. Her deep brown eyes popped open just as they had on the plane and locked with his.

"Okay," she murmured and her breathing slowed. Edward made sure Bella had her riding helmet fastened securely and then helped her up into her saddle. Bella's horse, Chinook, seemed a little uneasy. Edward watched Bella anxiously as she situated herself in the saddle and gripped the reins tightly. She was very nervous and unsure. Chinook seemed to be unsure too. He kept raising his head up as if he were trying to shake of the reins and pawing at the ground with his front hooves. Their nervousness seemed to feed off of each other. Edward reached up and placed his hand on Chinook's nose and the scratched under the bridle on the side of the horse's face. This seemed to calm the animal and he stilled. Bella let out a breath too and closed her eyes again. Edward just smiled, he couldn't help it when he looked at her, and took the moment to climb into his saddle.

Kathie led the way away from the barn and toward the edge of the clearing where the trail started. Bella continued to throw nervous glances over her shoulder at Edward. He just smiled at her reassuringly. The horses entered the woods one by one and Bella began to think this wasn't so bad after all. They walked along calmly, Kathie pointing out song birds and wildflowers along the way. They were just about twenty minutes into the ride when Chinook suddenly became anxious and started pawing at the ground again. He began backing into the trees and Bella tried in vain to get him back on the path.

"Whoa! Chinook….Kathie!?" Bella was starting to panic as she lost control of her horse. Joe hopped off his horse to try and calm Chinook down, but the horse was becoming more panicked as well. Bella's brown eyes grew wide as she lost her grip on the reins and saddle and tumbled off the horse's back. Edward was already down and at her side before she could open her eyes.

His voice was alarmed. "Bella? Bella!? Are you okay?"

She felt his smooth hand brush the hair out of her face and opened her eyes to see his sparkling green ones very close to her. She sucked in a breath of air and he immediately pulled back, scanning her body for injuries. "No, I'm fine, really." She managed. She was a little surprised, maybe a little in shock, but mostly she was just mesmerized by him. Joe gently brought Bella to her feet and Kathie examined her. "Really I'm fine" Bella stated again, uncomfortable with all the attention. She could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Well, I suppose that is enough excitement for you for one day?" Kathie said, smiling.

Bella managed a small smile in return. "Yeah, I think I'm done with these things, no offense. Can I just walk for awhile? I really don't want to ride anymore."

"Of course honey," Kathie replied. "Edward? You wouldn't mind going with Bella back to the ranch would you? You two can just head back and help Amanda get lunch going."

Edward smiled, his green eyes sparkling again. "Of course, Kathie."

"Okay then, just follow the trail back to the clearing and we'll see you in a bit." Kathie gave them each one more warm smile and then turned to the others to continue down the trail.

Edward turned towards Bella, "I know you don't want to ride Chinook anymore, but what if you rode with me?" Edward's eyes never left the ground as he asked her and shuffled his foot a little in the dirt. He actually seemed a little nervous. He glanced up at Bella, "We would get back faster," he added. His hair had fallen into his face and yet again Bella had the crazy urge to run her fingers through it and push it back. Instead she just nodded her head in agreement. "So is that a yes?" he asked, a small smile in his voice.

"Um, ye-yes" Bella stuttered. She couldn't help but smile back at Edward. He climbed into the saddle and then turned to help pull her up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as he urged the horse on into a walk. Riding with Edward was a _much_ better experience. She kept her arms wound tightly around him and rested her cheek against his shoulder blade. They both smiled and let out a small sigh that neither seemed aware of. Bella caught sight of his tattoo peeking out from under the sleeve of his shirt again and was reminded she still had no idea why he was here. She didn't want to ruin the peaceful moment but the curiosity was killing her. "Edward," she whispered, "you never did tell me why you were sent here." She immediately regretted asking when she felt him tense in front of her. "Never mind, I mean, it's not really my business…." She trailed off and was grateful she was behind him so he couldn't see her red cheeks.

"No, it's okay, Bella. It's just…hard for me to talk about. I don't like the monster I've become. I don't want to be like that, especially…especially around you," he finished quietly. Bella's cheeks burned hotter, but for a different reason this time. "I'm so afraid you'll run away screaming," he stated honestly.

She wasn't completely sure why he had decided to open up to her, but she wanted to reassure him. She couldn't imagine there would be anything that would make her run. She gave him a gentle squeeze. "You can tell me, Edward. I'm not going anywhere."

She felt him breathe heavily in her arms before he began. "As you know, I left Forks after my parents died. I went to live with my aunt in Chicago. I was so dead inside and the falseness of the society people I found myself surrounded by just drove me into a deeper depression. My aunt was really only trying to help me, but I did anything to rebel against the society she was trying to push me into. I started getting in fights at school. I went and got a tattoo. I even had a friend pierce my ears and tongue." He chuckled darkly.

Bella hadn't noticed the piercings and looked up at his ears.

"I took them out pretty quickly," Edward told her as if he could see her quick examination. "Luckily everything grew back to the way it's supposed to." He hesitated before going on.

Bella sat patiently behind him. _So he's a little rebellious_. Bella thought that was to be expected considering everything he'd been through.

"The last straw was this society party at my aunt's house. I got into it with this guy. We were really going at it and I didn't even see her behind him. I punched him hard in the face. I broke his nose and cheekbone and knocked him down. He fell down on the girl who was standing behind him though, and they both fell into this glass coffee table, shattering it. She was really cut up and broke her wrist too." His voice was pained with guilt now. Bella could tell how much he regretted his actions and how badly he wished it never would have happened. "I hadn't really felt bad about the fights I had gotten into until then. This guy was a real jerk, but it wasn't worth hurting that girl. The way she looked at me…she was terrified. And my aunt…I realized how much I had been hurting her all along. I didn't argue with her at all when she said she was sending me away for the summer."

Bella hadn't even noticed the horse had stopped walking; she was listening so intently to Edward. He sat there with his head hanging down in defeat – ready she realized, for her to run at any moment. Bella eased her arms from around his waist and placed her hand on top of his where it rested on his thigh. He glanced down at her hand and then looked over his shoulder at her.

"Edward, I know you aren't a monster. I know you didn't mean to hurt that girl, or your aunt. You were hurting. It's understandable. The most important thing is you don't want to be that person. You are a good person, I know it. I've seen it. You just got a little lost in there for awhile." Bella was surprised with the sureness of her own voice, with how strongly she felt. She knew it was true though, and she wanted nothing more than for him to believe her. She stared into his eyes, willing him to believe her words.

He turned back around in the saddle and lifted her hand to his lips, gently brushing a kiss against her knuckles. Bella's heart fluttered and she rested her cheek against his shoulder again. Edward urged the horse back to walking and they began moving more quickly. Bella secured her arms around his waist once more.

"Do you want to run?" Edward asked. "You can trust me, I won't let you fall."

"I trust you," she answered and with that the horse was running along the widened trail to the clearing and barn up ahead. This was a completely different experience than being on the back of Chinook alone. Bella could feel Edward's muscles moving in his back and she hung on tightly. The wind on her face felt amazing and she could feel the horse's elation too. She closed her eyes. In moments the horse was slowing down and then came to a complete stop. "Are we back already?" Bella murmured, not wanting to open her eyes yet. She felt Edward chuckle, and then gently removed her arms from around his waist. She opened her eyes to see they were right next to the barn. Edward hopped down and then reached back up to help her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and allowed him to pick her by the waist to get her out of the saddle. Once her feet were on the ground she lowered her arms, but Edward did not let go of her. They stood facing each other and Bella looked up into his face. She couldn't help but look at his soft lips. She so badly wanted him to kiss her. His gaze swept over her mouth too and then back to her eyes.

_Oh, God_, Bella thought, _this is it. He really is going to kiss me this time._

Edward began to lean down, but then stopped and pressed his warm lips against her forehead instead. Bella let out a small disappointed sigh. She didn't even realize she had done it until Edward laughed.

"A little impatient are we?"

Bella turned bright pink, her blush coloring her cheeks, neck and chest. She dropped her gaze to the ground, not able to believe she had just done that! But surely she wasn't misinterpreting all the signs. He seemed to want to kiss her too. His hands still hadn't left her waist.

"What? No…I mean…I just thought…." Bella moaned, embarrassed. Edward lifted his right hand then and cupped her cheek lifting her face till her gaze met his.

"I didn't want to do anything too quickly," Edward told her, holding her gaze. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek soothingly and glanced down at her mouth again. He leaned in again and this time only stopped when his lips were inches from hers. "May I?" he breathed against her mouth. Bella nodded her head slightly. She couldn't trust herself to speak because she might shout at him to hurry up and kiss her already! All thought was quickly banished from Bella's brain though as their lips met. He gently pressed his lips against hers at first and brought his other hand up to hold her face. Bella wrapped her arms around him again, pressing them closer together. Their mouths molded perfectly to each other and Edward pulled back after several moments and they both gasped for air. He rested his forehead against hers and they stood like that, just breathing deeply. "You are so beautiful," Edward murmured softly and he pulled Bella into a warm embrace.

"So are you," she replied.

Edward chuckled again and pulled back to look at her. "And you are so cute when you blush," he added, which of course only made her blush more. He gave her a crooked smile which just about melted her on the spot.

"I guess we should go find Amanda…" Bella trailed off.

"Yes, we probably should." He leaned down and gave her one more gentle kiss and they turned hand in hand towards the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 4 and a half Volterra Interlude

**Volterra Interlude**

**  
Chapter 4.5 by LJ Summers**

"He hates you, you know," Caius murmured, watching as his brother Aro ghosted across the floor of his private chambers. Incense burned in a brazier in one corner, sending an aromatic taste of patchouli in smoky streams through the air. Aro had discovered the combined flavor/scent on a particularly playful potential meal centuries ago.

The woman had been changed instead of drained and the scent continued to permeate Aro's private space. Caius found the sentimentalism boring.

Not so the Tracker.

Aro held his hands in the smoke for a moment. "I know. But he is not nearly as skilled as he would like to believe. Demetrius is on to him."

Caius grimaced. "Watching the watcher?"

"Of course. I am not a fool. James thinks I am, but he is in error." Aro moved lightly away, his fingertips brushing the rich fabric of his bed curtains. Sleep was beyond them but even a three-millenia-old vampire had his...appetites. "Have you read this...book?" Aro's deep magenta gaze was not fiery. Dispassionate, he viewed the recent discovery as simply one more minor threat in a veritable pantheon that he had overcome before.

Caius let his own eyes dance lightly over the cover of _Guarding Robert_. "The hibiscus was a nice touch, you know. The petals are frail as human skin." His smile was thin as he thought about it. "You realize that we can't just take care of this – this Kathie person." Rivers of fragrant human blood washed in his imagination, stimulating his venom and narrowing his eyes. "Her publisher is a danger too, now. And what about her family? Surely they know as well."

Aro flicked his fingers dismissively. "It is being touted as a work of fiction, Brother. No one need know differently. But how did _she_ know? Perhaps we should send word to have her...interrogated."

Interest sparked in Caius' expression. "I'd be more than happy to _interrogate_ the human woman." He pretended to crack his knuckles in a display of enthusiasm. "And we could punish those who revealed themselves to her and left her alive."

"Perhaps. James is to contact us. I could ask him to wait for our decision on the matter. Perhaps I could send Felix to, ah, persuade him."

Caius snorted, a strangely gentle sound. "That might work. Or we could eliminate the middle man, as Charles is so fond of saying." A vampire brought to this life from America in the early 1970's, Charles had been a gifted entrepreneur before his change. His gift now was persuasion. He made a fine interrogator for the Three, but... Caius still preferred to do things the traditional way. Pain was always entertaining. "I'll go myself. Talk to this woman. Find out how she knows about us. All these details in her book cannot be brought together by accident. The venom, of course. That's practically a fairy tale, made popular by the television broadcasts. Our long lives, likewise."

Aro chuckled in his thin way. "One of the programs actually intimates that our venom brings sexual gratification. Can you believe that?"

The men exchanged looks and laughed loudly.

Then, Aro calmed and sighed. He did not like venturing out into the world. So he would send his brother."You are right. Avoid, er, the middle man. Call Demetri and have him meet you and take you to this woman. Be subtle and speak with her. Perhaps she really is just imaginative. Perhaps she is trying to be clever."

"And perhaps she knows far too much already," Caius finished. "I'll go, Brother."


	6. Chapter 5 Valelf

**Chapter Five (by Eirelav, Valelf)**  
_  
(Back at the ranch...)_

"Edward! That tickles!" Bella laughed as she attempted to squirm away from him.

Edward's fingers had found their way just under the hem of her shirt, and gently teased the soft skin there. "I know. That's partly why it's so enjoyable for me," he quietly said with his lips up against her ear.

That made her squirm a bit more, but for an entirely different reason. "Partly? Why?" she breathlessly asked. "What else are you getting out of it?"

The teasing of his fingers turned more into gentle caresses. Sitting between his legs, her back pressed up against his chest, Bella could feel his heartbeat speed up, right in tune with her own.

She very slowly turned her head to look up at him and the look in his eyes made her gasp. It was as if her own desire was being mirrored right back to her. She still had a difficult time imagining why this insanely gorgeous guy was interested in her.

Feeling a bit daring, she raised herself up on her knees and turned in his arms. Rather than waiting for him to kiss her, like she normally would have, she lightly bit her bottom lip, smiled, then pressed her lips against his.

Edward was surprised and fascinated by Bella's brazen move. As a moan escaped him, he attempted to get control of his roaming hands, that were still under her shirt and exploring her back.

Bella's own hands found their way into his mess of hair, which had become one of her favorite places on him. The soft strands felt like silk along her fingers.

Several weeks had passed since they arrived at the ranch, and Bella and Edward continued to grow closer. They were inexplicably drawn to each other. Anytime they were in the same room, working together or just eating a meal, they found themselves right next to the other. Whenever they had the opportunity to be alone, they ended up wrapped around each other, unable to stay away.

Bella knew that she was falling in love with Edward, but was afraid that once they left the ranch, he would find someone else. She was determined to enjoy every moment she could with him, though. The pain when he left her would be unbearable, but she couldn't imagine being with him and not touching him, not feeling his strong arms wrapped around her or his lips pressed against her own.

Edward was already head over heels in love with Bella, but he felt like she deserved someone better…someone that didn't have a monster inside that had done horrible things in the past. She deserved someone good. He couldn't stay away from her, though. She was too beautiful, precious to him, and consumed all of his thoughts.

Just as Edward started to deepen the kiss, they were interrupted by a deep voice.

"Excuse me." Embry felt bad for breaking things up, and slightly disturbed to find Jacob's best friend in an embrace with Edward. He knew he would have to block it from his thoughts later that night when he phased. Even though he was a little younger than her, Jake always saw Bella as an innocent, fragile little thing that needed his constant guidance and protection. If he saw her like this, Embry wasn't sure how Jake would react.

Bella, thoroughly embarrassed, hid her face in Edward's chest. Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, as he was prone to do when irritated. "What is it, Call?" he growled.

"I just thought you two would like to know that Joe is getting ready to come out looking for you. You're late for dinner."

Edward muttered, "Crap," under his breath, which Embry heard and laughed at, but Bella wasn't able to hear.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he quickly said. "Thanks, Embry. We owe you one."

"Don't think for a minute I won't cash in on that sometime."

"Anytime, man. Seriously."

Bella peeked at Embry. "You won't say anything, will you?"

"To Jake? Do you think I have a death wish? I'll try my best to keep it from him, but he can read me pretty easily. He usually knows what's on my mind."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed.

"Jake? That's your friend, right?" Edward asked.

"He's my best friend and he somehow managed to appoint himself as my protector; as if I actually need a protector."

Embry had to stifle his laugh.

Edward spoke up. "Well, love, you are a danger magnet."

Bella huffed and spun on her heel, almost falling in the process. Edward grabbed her arm to steady her, which seemed to anger her more. She swatted his hand away and stomped off. She expected comments like that from Jake and his friends, but _Edward_? She never thought he would say anything like that. Although, she inwardly squealed when he called her "love."

Watching her walk away so angrily, Edward felt bad about what he said. He hated feeling like Bella was upset with him. "I shouldn't have said that," he murmured.

Embry said, "She's a little sensitive about that subject. But, you can't possibly imagine how true it is. I swear, she'd be safer if she'd let us wrap her in bubble wrap."

Edward just stood there, watching her walk away. Embry nudged him. "You better catch up with her. If she keeps going like that, she's liable to trip over nothing and wind up on her face."

Edward laughed. He was right. He thanked Embry again and ran to catch up with Bella.

"I'm sorry I said that," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Forgive me, love?"

She couldn't be angry with him, not really; especially when he called her "love" again. "I suppose I forgive you. This time."

She sighed happily as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Later that night, after his customary one hour of sleep, Embry awoke to his "alarm clock." He heard and felt the paw of one of his pack mates hit the wall just on the other side of his head.

"They gotta find a better way to wake me up," he mumbled to himself while crawling out of bed.

Edward hadn't been able to fall asleep yet and heard Embry talking to himself. "Are you going somewhere, Embry?"

Embry was so shocked that someone else was awake, he about jumped out of his skin…literally. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. What are you doing up? From the volume of the snoring coming from you, it was pretty obvious that you were sound asleep."

Embry had to think quickly. "I'm meeting someone."

"Oh yeah? Who? One of the girls, right? Which one?"

Embry had learned that it was easiest to just go with what other people assumed to be the truth, rather than make up lies to explain his behavior. "Yeah, it's one of the girls. And no; I'm not going to tell you who it is."

"Aw, come on, man."

"You owe me, Masen. Remember? I need you to keep quiet about this."

"I wasn't going to say anything. I'm just curious."

"Depending on how things go, maybe I'll tell you later."

Edward watched him walk out, a little confused that he didn't even bother to put on a shirt or shoes.

* * *

Kathie woke up in the middle of the night from a very strange dream about giant wolves. She wasn't sure where exactly that came from. Unable to get back to sleep right away, she decided to get a glass of water.

Standing at the kitchen sink, she glanced out the window and thought she saw a very large figure, about the size of a horse. Thinking one of them got out of the pasture, she ran outside. She didn't want to wake Joe unless she had to.

By the time she got outside, instead of one of her horses, there was a familiar young man standing there, adjusting a pair of shorts.

"Embry?"

He guiltily looked at the ground. He knew that Kathie and her family would be disappointed in him for being out of the bunkhouse. "Hi, Kathie. I hope I didn't wake you."

"What's going on? Did you just see one of the horses out here?" She liked Embry. He had been respectful to her and her family ever since he got there. She hated to think that he had been intentionally breaking the rules.

He glanced at the trees. "Um, yeah. I thought I saw a horse, that's why I came out here."

Her mother's instincts took over. He was lying. "So, you thought it was a good idea to come out here barefoot, in just a pair of shorts to try and catch a horse? That doesn't seem like a smart move to me, Embry. You're a much brighter guy than that." Crossing her arms across her chest, she looked into his eyes. "What are you really doing out here?"

"Um…well… I…" he stammered. There was a loud growl from the trees. "I can't tell you, Kathie. I'm sorry."

She started looking at the trees, wondering what was making that noise. With thoughts of protecting him, she grabbed his elbow and tried to pull him behind her. Very quietly, she said, "We need to go in the house and get Joe. There's something out there."

"NO!" Embry yelled. The last thing they needed was more humans out there.

Sam, Jacob, and Seth were all in the woods, watching the exchange taking place.

_He better not tell her anything._, Seth told him.

Sam, it's Embry! He's an expert at keeping our secret. Look how long he's kept his mom in the dark

_We have to _do _something! She is in danger, which means every human here is in danger…especially Bella! _

"You can't tell Joe." Embry sounded a little panicky.

"Why not? Come on, we need to get inside!"

"There's nothing dangerous out here right now. We're safe. Trust me. Please?"

"You need to tell me exactly what's going on, and you will tell me right now!" Kathie couldn't believe she was having this trouble from Embry. She wondered what Joe would think when she told him about it.

He kept looking from Kathie into the woods, not sure what to do. Deep down he knew that Kathie needed to hear the truth … part of it, at least. "There's nothing dangerous out here at this moment, but you are in danger, Kathie. Someone, or I guess I should say some_thing_, is after you."

"What do you –" she started to say.

Sam came storming out of the woods. "Not another word, Embry." He used his alpha voice and Embry couldn't say anymore about it, as hard as he tried.

Kathie was shocked to see someone else there. "Who are you and what are you doing on our property?" There were two other guys walking out of the woods. She noticed that they all looked like they were of Native American descent and they all only had on a pair of shorts.

She knew why Embry's mom had sent him there. He had been sneaking out at night to hang out with his friends. She wondered if these could be the same people. But, they were from Washington. What in the world would they be doing in Oklahoma?

Jake knew that Embry couldn't say anything else, after Sam laid down the law. But, he could. Very quickly, before Sam could stop him, he said, "Vampires are after you, thanks to that little book you wrote."

Kathie just stood there, with her mouth hanging open. This had to be a joke…right?

"Jacob! Damn it!" Sam wanted to ring Jake's neck.

"She needs to know, man," he simply stated.

Kathie had enough by that point. "I want the truth. Right now."

Jake stepped right in front of her. "Where did you get your information for your book? Who did you have a little chat with?"

"What are you talking about? It's fiction. I made it all up."

They all started laughing. It was crazy that someone could make that story up and be so close to the truth.

Jake said, "Well, most of the stuff in your book is freakishly accurate. You have the attention of some of the worst bloodsuckers in the world. They're coming after you, to find out how you know about them, and then to kill you and your entire family … probably everyone here on the ranch, too."

That proved to be too much for Kathie to handle and she fainted. Embry was right next to her, luckily, and caught her before she hit the ground.

Seth snapped, "Are you happy now, Jake? You killed her!"

"She's not dead, you moron, she just passed out," Sam said. "Let's get her into the house. Hopefully she'll wake up and think it was all a dream."

Embry grimaced. "I'll take her in. That way if Joe or one of their daughters sees me, I can make up some excuse."

"Just hurry up," Sam said as the others ran for the woods again to continue their patrols. They had picked up the trail of a bloodsucker not too far from the house. They needed to monitor it and catch whoever was coming.

Embry carried Kathie carefully into the house and laid her on the couch. He got a washcloth and ran it under some cool water, placing it on her head.

He couldn't just leave her like that, though. So, he stood in the shadows of the room, waiting for her to wake up.

After just a couple of minutes, she started to stir. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, and they focused on him. "Embry? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." He sighed. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's true, isn't it? Everything they said is true. What am I going to do? I need to get my girls out of here. I can't let anything happen to them. What about all of the others?"

"Relax, Kathie. That's why we're here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your family. It's our job to protect people from the bloodsuckers."

"But, you're just a group of kids. How can you possibly protect everyone?"

He headed for the door, then turned and smiled at her. "We're not kids. We're werewolves."


	7. Chapter 6 LJ Summers

**Chapter Six (by LJ Summers)**

"You are so dead," Emmett howled as Jasper pinned him on the grass of the meadow behind the Cullen mansion. "Get your teeth offa my neck, bro!"

"Uncle?" Jasper hissed triumphantly.

Refusing to give up, the bear-sized, curly-haired vampire growled deep in his chest and flung Jasper from his back. The tall blond vampire hit the exterior walls of the house with a thunderous crack.

"Boys! You'll be re-siding the house tomorrow!" Esme called from within, her voice edged with warning. Wrestling was fine, as long as they didn't damage property.

Rosalie laughed as her husband shoved a fist victoriously into the air. "Pay up, Alice."

"Jazz, I swear, I can't afford –" Alice's words were choked off in mid-sentence as a horrifying image forced itself upon her.

_A square-jawed vampire with eyes the crimson of the freshly-fed was facing a woman with subtle blue stripes in her hair. Alice shook off the different-ness of that and focused on the scene – the woman was human and in her middle-years. Face stubborn, glasses slightly askew, she had her lips compressed in obvious defiance of the vampire. Alice didn't know who the vampire was, but it was obvious from his appearance that he was hard and forceful._

And then, he sliced the woman's arm with a thumbnail, drawing her blood.

Out of nowhere, another vampire – smaller, with wiry blond hair and a feral expression – lunged, his mouth affixing to the woman's bleeding arm as she gasped in fear in and pain.

"Come, now, Kathie," the square-jawed interrogator whispered, holding a book in his hand. "Who told you about us? We have laws and we will see them obeyed."

"No one!" the woman – Kathie – cried out.

"No!" Alice gasped, coming out of her vision and finding herself sprawled in her husband's arms, with the rest of her golden-eyed family about her.

"Ali, honey, what is it? What'd you see?" Jasper whispered urgently, cradling her against himself. He loved his wife but – even as much as they all relied on it – her gift privately terrified and irritated him by turns.

Alice put a hand on top of her head and endeavored to sit upright, with most of her weight resting on Jasper. "Kathie. A human. Her name's Kathie, but I don't remember seeing her before. And someone questioning her, telling her about our laws."

"The Volturi? Talking to a human woman?" Carlisle's voice was just on the agitated side of clinical. "Hm. They usually avoid humans, save when they need their services."

Or blood, Jasper thought but didn't say. He shook off the remembered – always remembered – taste and asked, "Who's Kathie?"

"I don't know..."

Rosalie and Emmett, their arms around one another, exchanged a quick glance. "How old was she in your vision, Alice?" Rose asked, a thin line of tension vibrating in her voice.

"Middle years, for a human. Some gray in her hair, some blue."

Emmett lifted a brow. "Blue?"

"Shut up," Alice snapped, "or I'll do the same to yours. Who is she?" the small woman wondered, half to herself. "Why am I having a vision about someone I don't even know?"

"What was happening in the vision, with the Volturi?" Carlisle inquired as they all moved slowly – for them – into their white-walled house in the woods outside of Forks, Washington. A light drizzle was moving in and the plan had been – before Alice's vision – to wait for the storm to hit later and go play baseball. The physician was relatively sure that these plans were now on hold. "Why would they be talking to a human woman?"

"Torturing her," Alice whispered. "He cut her arm."

"Hungry?" Carlisle wondered, still analyzing the situation with the scientific bent of his mind.

"No. Just for effect," Alice whispered again, horrified. "Someone told her about us, the Volturi guard said. Oh wait," she closed her eyes. "He's holding a book. She must have written a book about...about vampires?"

Emmett frowned and moved toward the cold fireplace in an entirely human manner. Some things were just habit. "Hell, Al. Everyone and their sister is writing books about vampires, lately. We'd know about it if the Volturi were killing all the authors."

"Emmett!" Rosalie fisted her hands on her hips. "Stop it. This is bothering Alice."

"Jasper," Carlisle suggested, "why don't you do a quick search online. Amazon, maybe. The name Kathie with vampires?"

"On it, Carlisle."

Jasper's laptop computer had been tweaked by Emmett – a computer hardware genius with advanced degrees in Engineering – and the former warrior had found great enjoyment in the digital world and being able to go all sorts of places without endangering anyone.

Back on the sofa, next to his wife, he tapped the keys with impossible speed. "Kathie K... Yeah, look, see? And she's got a website here – no blue streaks in her dust jacket photo, hon – and her book is called _Guarding Robert_. Ranked at number five hundred thirty-seven on Amazon right now..."

"That's pretty good," Rosalie said, leaning over Jasper's shoulder. "They've got millions of books."

Esme looked, too. "Where's her picture, Jasper? Maybe one of us knows her?"

"Did any of us tell her anything?" Rose wondered, a frown marring her alabaster brow.

Having seen the official dust jacket picture of the author, Esme flickered it through her mind, playing with the way time aged humans. Linking possible permutations to the name of the woman and seeing if it matched in any way to any possible human they had encountered in all their years. Well the last forty or so anyway.

"Does she have a biographical sketch anywhere, Jasper?" Carlisle sat in an armchair with one leg crossed over the other.

Jasper nodded, a lock of honey-hued hair flopping over his eye. He flicked it back absently. "Yeah, here. Hey, we were there..."

"Where!?" the entire family demanded with one voice.

"Mississippi in 1969," Jasper said, looking up to meet one pair of eyes at a time. "Camille."

"Oh, I know who she is!" Esme cried, her voice poised between delight at a memory and fear for the woman Kathie had grown into, who was now threatened by the Volturi. "She came down with a group to help, Carlisle, after the hurricane. Remember? Not a big group, but they were there from a church or something. Some girls were trying to help the animals who'd been stranded by the storm and one of them got bitten, remember?"

Carlisle did indeed remember. "A girl, yes. Kathie." He could see her face in his mind's eye and compared it to the picture Jasper had on the computer. "It could be her."

"Oh, Carlisle. Please don't tell us you let her see you? Like... Like we are?" Rosalie said, her voice pleading. "We worked so hard at staying inside during the daylight." She remembered vividly, as they all did, their quiet stint as volunteers after the storm blew through Mississippi and headed north and east. The sounds of the hurt who felt so awful after dark, when so many of the rescue workers had to stop because there just wasn't enough light left to work safely. But the family of Carlisle Cullen had, of course, been able to help. Quietly, without making a fuss, they had found several hurt and dying people and had brought them to where they would be seen by humans.

"Not intentionally, Rose," the patriarch answered in his calm way. "But a shaft of sunlight hit me when I was pulling her out from where she had a dog in an attic. The dog leapt out, but she was stuck and bleeding. I couldn't just leave here there."

"No, of course not," Alice and Esme said on a breath.

"Well." The psychic vampire cocked her head. "So she saw you. Saw the whole sparkle thing and repressed the memory, maybe? She was telling the man in my vision that no one told her about us."

"No one did," Carlisle insisted. "I just got her out and patched her up, making sure to get indoors as quickly as possible. There was a trailer used for the medics and we went there. Her family found her. I gave her medicine and –"

"And we left," Jasper said.

Emmett nodded. "We did." He leaned against the mantle. "But she didn't forget entirely, huh? Because now she's got this book out and we're all in trouble if she remembers what she forgot."

"We have to get to her," Esme insisted.

Jasper smiled thinly. "I'll find her. Alice, hon, keep me updated, all right? I guess we can handle a couple of guards from Volterra." He spoke lightly, but he knew that in a fight, he'd have to be on the top of his form. The Volturi were not amateurs.

* * *

The visions changed during the rest of that day and into the night. Jasper tracked Kathie down – "Oklahoma? Who the hell lives out there?" Emmett had joked as he loosened up with the Wii. "Rednecks."

Rosalie kicked his butt from her position on the sofa behind him. "Some good ol' boys from Tennessee should keep their big mouths shut."

Even Alice laughed at that, though her visions were troubling her. Jasper rubbed her shoulders as she told him what she saw.

_Teenagers chasing chickens and falling over themselves. A man and a woman in warm kitchen, sharing a piece of apple pie. The woman had a grin on her face as she fed the man and Alice knew it was Kathie and her husband. A long, old-fashioned, two-man painted saw was laid out on a wooden table. There was a chicken painted on it. Then a flash of three girls giggling in a bathroom. One had pink streaks in her hair. _

Alice liked this family already.

Then, suddenly, she bounded straight up, away from Jasper's soothing touch. "Newborns."

Gentleman though he was, Jasper could set air on fire with his volatile language. And he did. "Where?" he managed to grind out eventually. "Should we get reinforcements? Is one human woman worth fighting a newborn army, Alice?"

"No, not an army. Just two. Male and female. And they're not fighting...." She frowned and held up a hand to tell Jasper to be quiet for a minute. "No. They're with us, in the vision. They look like they're maybe late teens, early twenties. Not fighting, but they're with us."

"Huh. What else?"

"I can't see. It's all going fuzzy on me. Like something's keeping me from seeing any more."

Jasper swore a blue streak again. "Maybe we should sit this one out?"

"No! It's our fault she's in trouble, Jazz! We have to help her!"

"We will." Carlisle's voice interrupted them from the living room. A reminder of the lack of privacy in their lives that neither Alice nor Jasper needed. "Tomorrow's overcast and we'll leave at dawn."

Carlisle and his wife gazed into each other's eyes before Esme rose from the cream leather sofa. "I'm on it," she said, purposefully echoing Jasper's earlier words with a small smile. "Two guest rooms, coming up."


	8. Chapter 7 MegsD

**Chapter Seven (by MegsD)**

**  
**

James sat in the branch of a tree, watching the ranch from afar as he waited for Alec to return from his hunt. It had been weeks - _weeks_ - since he had arrived in Oklahoma, but he had still not yet been able to get anywhere close to Kathie.

_Those damned wolves! This task was supposed to be easy! But no. Stupid shapeshifters get involved, and Aro is proven right again! I'm so tired of that smug, frail, sorry excuse for a leader! He can't even handle giving a simple order..._

His internal dialogue continued. _Be patient, James. The appropriate time will come, and an opportunity will present itself. You must learn patience._

Hah! Patience is for cowards. I'm tired of waiting.

By the time Alec returned from his hunt James was snarling, lost in his own increasingly incensed thoughts.

"James, what is it?" Alec waited, but received no response. "James?" Nothing. Alec was beyond irritated with James's consistently irrational behavior, and had no more patience for the out-of-control vampire he had been forced to babysit over the last few weeks.

Alec's face formed into a smug grin as he unleashed his power on James, blocking all of his senses and bringing his snarling to a screeching halt. James whipped his head from side to side, his eyes unfocused and darting around in his head. He tried to reach out, losing balance and clamoring to the ground.

After a few moments of mindless and desperate pleas for help, James realized what had happened and became overwhelmingly irate. "_Alec!_"

Alec laughed, letting the feeling of superiority linger for a few more seconds before returning each of James' senses one by one. Upon awakening, James lunged at Alec, catching Alec's thigh with his teeth and ripping a large chunk from his body.

"_James!_" Alec writhed in pain, clutching his leg as James let out an evil cackle.

"Learn your lesson?" James sneered, tossing the chunk of venom-infested flesh down next to Alec as he took off toward the ranch.

He stopped at the northwest corner of the property, ignoring the whines he heard coming from Alec in the distance. He took in a deep breath, the foul scent of werewolf lingering in the air from an obviously earlier visit. _Finally, they're gone._ He had so far gone unnoticed by the unwanted creatures, and hoped they had gone for good as he crossed the property line, approaching the buildings at a slow pace.

The sounds of deep, even breathing came from various points indicating that everyone was asleep. As James approached the side door of the closest structure, a scent caught his attention and froze him in place. A low, sensuous groan came from the back of his throat as he inhaled the most delicious aroma he had ever encountered. This wasn't the author's scent he had craved before, but something unimaginably better. He immediately crouched into an offensive stance as he crept around the corner, following the fragrance to a window he presumed to be a bedroom. When he looked through the window he saw a boy, probably in his teens, sleeping restlessly in a bed. He had pale skin and messy bronze hair, but the only detail that James focused on was his scent. His _blood_. He reached up, preparing to enter through the window just as he heard a noise far in the distance. It was an angry, menacing growl, but it wasn't coming from Alec.

Before James could decipher the origin of what he heard, it sounded again, but much closer. The sound was approaching at an incredibly fast rate, leading him to the only logical answer. _The wolves._


	9. Chapter 8 kejce

**Chapter Eight (by kejce)**

Torn between the delectable scent drifting from the window and the immediate danger to his person, James paused long enough for the russet wolf to get a good look at him. He growled at the beast, pissed at being interrupted. Cursing beneath his breath, James turned and sped off the property, the wolf close on his heels.

_I can't let anything happen to Bella_, Jacob thought as he chased after the bloodsucker.

_Focus, Jacob. We're not just here to protect Bella, but the others as well_, Sam interrupted his thoughts and sent an image of his location.

The four of them were attempting to corner the vamp they were chasing and tear him to shreds tonight. They wanted to be sure everyone on the property was safe. All of them, with the exception of Jacob, were becoming anxious about being gone from La Push for so long.

Flashes from Seth and Embry drifted through Sam and Jacob's heads and they each adjusted their positions accordingly.  
_  
This bloodsucker is going down!_ Seth's happy-go-lucky mental voice cheered them on.

Jacob was close enough that he could hear the expletives uttered as the vamp sped up, trying to escape them. James faked left and ran right, trying to get the wolf off his heels. He wanted to find a way to double back to the farm and feed from that human. Just thinking about the scent had his mouth pooling with venom again.

With sudden inspiration, James veered slightly left, turned about, and flew past the wolf trailing him. He would lead this wolf into the perfect trap. Alec was still waiting for him at the tree they had been in earlier; what better way to end the evening than tearing apart this wolf and then having some dinner?

Jacob cursed as the vamp veered left and then unexpectedly turned around completely and ran by him. He tried to lunge for the creature, but was slightly distracted with thoughts of protecting Bella. He needed to ensure her safety.  
_  
Focus, Jake_, Sam gently chided.

They all adjusted their courses and tore after the bloodsucker once more. It was becoming tiresome how he continued to elude their capture. At least the people on the ranch were safe. They may not have caught the vamp yet, but they were able to keep all the humans safe. It was only a matter of time before they caught the vampire.

James reached Alec and in a few seconds relayed what was happening. Sighing, Alec leapt from the tree and shook his head. James truly was incompetent. When he sensed the wolf, Alec let his power out. The mongrel didn't notice the unnatural fog rolling toward him, but the moment the wolf ran into it, Alec heard his distressed whimper.

What Alec and James had not expected were the other three wolves who appeared moments later. They remained apart from Alec's power and lent their sight to Jacob. Grinning a wolfy grin and realizing he had the upper hand as he could now see, even if it was through others' eyes, Jacob leapt at Alec. The vamp leapt out of the way just in time and the chase was on once more.

Alec and James took off running, realizing that they needed to get out of there and regroup. They needed reinforcements or at least another plan. The two vamps took to the trees and began leaping from tree to tree. The wolves tried to follow, but the scents and sounds grew fainter. Not wanting to leave the ranch unprotected when they realized they would be unable to catch the vamp tonight, they returned.

James fumed as he and Alec ran from the scene. They were making their way back to the abandoned cabin they were using as a headquarters of sorts.

"I told you -" Alec started.

James cut him off with a growl. "I don't want to hear it."

When they reached the cabin, James was still in a foul mood. Not only had they run from the mongrels, but he had not had a chance to taste that delicious scent. He would need to go hunting soon to at least improve his temper some.

"I'm heading into town. I need to feed," James grumbled at Alec.

Alec nodded, deciding to put his time to good use and develop a plan to get the wolves off the property and them onto it.

* * *

That morning at the ranch, everyone was sluggish in rising. Breakfast was a noisier affair than usual.

"Did you hear the noises last night?" Marie asked as she sat in her usually seat.

"Kathie, there aren't any bears around are there?" Kris inquired as she finished a bite of egg.

"There was a lot of growling outside my window," Tony grumbled. "It sounded like wild animals fighting."

Bella sat by Edward, the circles under her eyes darker than usual. It was obvious she had not had much sleep. Edward leaned over and gently kissed her forehead and whispered soothing words in her ear.

Deciding that everyone needed to be reassured, Kathie stood and smiled at them.

"I'm sure what you heard were just some raccoons fighting. It happens all the time here," she said soothingly.

The kids settled after her explanation and seemed much more like their usual selves. She hated lying to them like she was, but the last thing she wanted was for the kids to find out that vampires and werewolves were stalking her. She would need to talk with Embry on her own later. As much as she hated to do it, she believed she might have to send the kids home early to keep them safe. She couldn't bear it if any of them were hurt because of her.

If only she hadn't decided to write that story. She had no idea when she was writing it that it would lead to such trouble. What had prompted her to write it in the first place? A strange dream she had once about a man sparkling. It was something she would think about later, right now she needed to focus on keeping everyone safe.

As she returned to her seat, her eyes lingered on Bella and Edward. They were rarely apart these days and she was glad to see the young woman she considered a niece so happy. She knew the problems Edward had and seeing him so open and loving with Bella warmed her heart. When she had seen the two of them when they arrived, she had a good feeling about them both and paired them together whenever she had a chance. She was quite pleased to see things working out.

When breakfast finished, everyone headed to the barn to muck out the stalls. By this time everyone was used to the routine and rarely grumbled about their chores. Most of them noticed a positive change to their physique and enjoyed the fresh air.

Edward held Bella's hand as they walked and they paired together to clean out one of the stalls. Edward was the only one who dared get near Bella with a shovel. She could be a little lethal with it and more than once he'd had to change his clothes after Bella accidentally dumped some on him. He didn't mind her clumsy ways though, especially when they landed her in his arms.

He worried about what would happen when they had to leave. He couldn't help but hope she would want to continue their relationship once they left. Bella didn't know they would both be attending Dartmouth in the fall. He wasn't ready to tell her yet. If she didn't want to be with him when they left, he figured there were enough people who attended Dartmouth that they could avoid one another. He worried over his heartbreak should Bella not want him.

After they had finished their morning chores and he came away unscathed, he kissed her and told her he would see her at lunch. Leaving her at the door to her dorm, he wandered up to the house to talk to Kathie.

As he brought his hand up to the door to knock, he noticed it was shaking. Joe answered the door, the smile the man was wearing was infectious and Edward felt his own lips tug upward in response.

"Something I can help you with, Edward?"

"I was hoping I could have a word with Ms. Kathie?" He was trying to be on his best behavior and use the manners his mother had instilled in him. Bella was well worth it. He couldn't speak to her father about things, but he knew Kathie was considered family.

"Come on in," Joe said, clapping him on the back.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief, the gesture putting him at ease and making him feel better about what he was about to do. Joe led him into the house.

"Kathie, darling, there's someone here to see you," he called as he went.

Kathie appeared from the kitchen and smiled at them both. She hugged Joe and he kissed her upon the lips in greeting.

"Edward, it's so nice to see you. What is it that I can do for you?"

Her genuine manner and the happiness she exuded put Edward at ease though he blushed slightly because of the topic he was bringing up.

"I'd like to do something nice for Bella. Maybe a picnic or a nice dinner? She's really special to me."

Kathie held back the panic she felt as he mentioned doing something sweet for Bella. He probably meant alone and she couldn't risk the two of them going off by themselves with everything that was going on.

"Edward, that's a wonderful idea. I think everyone deserves a nice picnic. We can ride the horses as a group and picnic not far from here."

Edward flushed further. "I meant just the two of us, Ms. Kathie," he clarified and she mentally cursed at his words. She wasn't usually one for using profanity, but she was really stressed out.

Edward's face fell as Kathie remained silent for a few minutes, thinking maybe he didn't approve of him and Bella after all. Noticing his sadness, Kathie perked up and quickly thought of a compromise that would hopefully keep them safe.

"What if my family and I set up a nice dinner for the two of you here in the house while everyone else eats outside one evening?" It was the best thing she could come up with on such short notice.

"That would be great. I just have some things I'd like to tell her over a nice dinner and I really appreciate the offer," Edward said, his face lighting up once more.

"How does tomorrow night sound to you, Edward?" Joe said, grinning at him.

"It sounds great. Thank you both," Edward exclaimed and raced out the door to tell Bella about the evening he had planned.


	10. Chapter 9 LJ Summers

**Chapter Nine (LJ Summers)**  
_Warning: Earns the PG- 13 rating due to the violence in this chapter_

LJ's alto rang out in the clearing as she pronounced the picnic to be, "Awesome!" The long picnic tables were covered in serviceable white and red checked plastic and were being approached by two horses. Megs and LJ thought that was pretty cool, at least until LJ started itching due to her allergy to all things equine.

Marie mostly noticed the flies that tended to follow the horses. "Ew. Bugs. Ew." Tony laughed at her squeamishness as the sunset painted the sky orange and purple.

The other young people at Kathie's Ranch (or Pediatric Penitentiary, as some nameless wit dubbed it the day after they first learned how to clean up after the chickens) were mostly appreciative of the opportunity to eat out of doors, where voice levels did not have to be maintained and there was the opportunity for the occasional table-side entertainment. The horses were only part of the show. The young people themselves tried stand-up comedy and guitar-accompanied musical stylings.

"Mom? Where's my plate? I can't eat dinner without my plate." One of Kathie's daughters – Delaney – called from the end of the table closest to the boys' bunkhouse. Conversation stopped as all eyes turned slowly to her. "What?" she said, hands on her hips. "It's tradition."

Kathie, withholding a grin, assured her daughter that the plate was on the kitchen counter. Conversation resumed, rising and falling as the grilled meats and vegetables were served up and everyone lined up to get their share. Another lull settled tangibly over the group just before Joe appeared.

"Hon? What do you want me to do with your buns?"

On his way to the main house for his previously-arranged private dinner with Bella, even Edward had to chuckle at the way Kathie's eyes rounded out when her husband asked that question.

"Keep your hands off my buns in front of the children," Kathie eventually said, her voice strangled on her laugh.

Bella was laughing too and the sight broadened Edward's grin. Her hair pulled the reddish tones from the setting sun, her laugh lightened her expression, giving him one more mental picture to keep with him. Just in case this didn't go well.

He checked his preparations at Kathie's dining table. Everything, down to the flowers in the vase in the middle of the oak table, was in place. He had moved the painted saw off to a sideboard. Kathie was still working on it, apparently. He used a couple of kitchen matches to light candles and then dashed outside to claim Bella before she sat down to dinner.

"Bella! Wait up!"

"Edward!" Her smile lit up the darkening sky for him as he jogged to her side. "Where've you been?"

"Getting some stuff ready. Get your dinner and come on, okay?" He caught Embry's eye and shrugged at the other guy's far-too-knowing grin. "I've got a surprise for you."

Bella sought out her Aunt Kathie with a worried expression on her face. "You sure? She's been antsy all day and I don't want –"

Edward raked a hand through his hair. This was not what he had imagined! "I'm sure. I've got permission and everything. Come on, okay? Please?" he added softly, unwilling to beg in front of anyone but Bella. For her, he'd resort to pleading, but he sure as hell didn't want anyone hearing him do it.

A blush darkened Bella's pale cheeks. "Sure, Edward. Okay. Where're we going?"

"In the house. Just the two of us."

A shy smile curved her lips as she met his eyes. Her own were mysterious pools that held all the promises in the world for Edward. He could have likely stayed there, just staring happily at her, until Embry bumped him from behind.

"Dude. Watch where you're goin'," Edward advised, regaining his natural balance after the tall, muscled Native American boy seemed to forget where he was. Amused at the temporarily besotted expression on Embry's face, Edward tracked where Embry was looking. Oh. Yeah. Like, he should have known that one. "You've got it bad, don't you?" Edward murmured, elbowing Embry in the ribs. He had learned, over the past weeks, that Embry was built with some serious muscle and bruises could and would result even from the most playful antics.

"Who? Val?" Bella turned as they all three followed Valerie's progression to a table. Edward didn't get it, exactly, though Val was a great girl. But from the moment Embry clapped eyes on her on the second day they were here, it was as if he was under a spell or something. He hovered, sometimes. He hadn't said anything to Val, as far as Edward had heard. No gossip or anything – and this place was rife with gossip (Tony and Marie had been found "mucking out" the horse stalls well after dark one night...) so Edward could only figure Embry, for all his good humor, was just really shy.

"Yeah. Valerie." In the waning light, Edward couldn't tell if the Quileute guy was blushing, but his tone sounded as if he might be. Edward knew he had no leg to stand on; he looked at Bella much the same.

"C'mon, Bella. Let's leave Romeo to pine after Juliet."

She slapped him playfully on the arm before sliding her hand down to twine her fingers with his. Edward led her back inside Kathie's house, hoping he didn't say something so stupid that she'd laugh in his face.

* * *

Embry was terrified, and it took everything he had to keep that to himself. Bad enough he had already set Kathie on edge. Her heightened adrenaline and nervous heartbeat had been obvious to him all day. He was here to be the eyes and ears of his brothers, who were still hidden in the woods. Two of the bloodsuckers knew about them– dammit – but they were still here!

What was it that held them so closely? Kathie? Bella? Or had they come because he and his brothers were here? Were they bringing danger or protecting from it, ultimately?

"I'm getting a headache," he mumbled as he piled food on his plate. Lots of food. He was going to have to run a patrol as soon as the shadows provided protection.

He had taken his sectioned pressed-cardboard-feeling plate, piled with grilled burgers and a heap of grilled broccoli, diced potatoes, green beans and peppers. "Uh, Valerie?" he managed to say, though he felt that he towered over her. "Can I sit with you?"

Val lifted her dark blue eyes to meet his and Embry just melted a little. Okay,_ a lot_. She smiled. "Sure! I, um, was kind of hoping you'd have asked before, you know?"

He wrinkled his nose with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I know. Just one of those, uh –"

"Strong, silent types? Or the Tall, dark and handsome type?"

She was flirting and Embry was completely relieved. But not so much so that he didn't forget his other preoccupation. He was fighting the urge to wrap Valerie up against himself and inhale deeply. Yes, he needed to tell Sam he'd imprinted. He did. But –

An instinctive glance past the perimeter showed him something he did not want to see. He swore under his breath and shot to his feet. "Valerie. I need you to get into the bunkhouse, honey." His stomach clenched and his muscles were rippling. Valerie, perhaps sensing the anger and panic underneath his surface calm, rose to her feet as well and he nudged her gently in the direction of the bunkhouse. "Go, honey, please. I'll get back to you as soon as I can, all right, but you have to go. Now. Get the others to go with you..." He nudged her again, taking a moment to give her a long look in the eye before he did something he would not, later, believe he had had the guts to try. With one muscled arm, he reversed her direction, pulled her back toward himself and kissed her. Fast and hard, he didn't have time for more.

"Embry...?" she whispered, her skin pink in the darkening evening. "What...?"

"Sorry. Later, I promise. Go, now. Stay in there, promise me, until I come get you."

She scowled up at him and defiantly grabbed her dinner. "Fine. But you will explain yourself later, Embry Call!"

He nodded, watched her go, and then ran to Kathie and Joe, who were sitting with their daughters at the table nearest the grill. "Kathie. You have to get everyone in. Take the kids to the bunkhouse. The girls' if you can all fit in there. It's easiest to guard." And Valerie was there already.

He saw Kathie's mouth open and shut as she placed a hand over her heart and said something under her breath that he was fairly certain she didn't want her daughters to hear. Then, she rasped, "Really? Embry? Is this about...?"

Joe, with all the reactions of a military man, caught the seriousness in Embry's bearing and decided to get the kids safe first, interrogate later. Which was fine with Embry.

Kathie saw to the shutting down of the cooking apparatus while Joe went from table to table. Satisfied that Joe had it going fine, Embry took a deep breath and ran to the tree line, where Sam had already flashed the signal – a white shirt waved twice in the gloom.

No one remembered Edward and Bella until much too late.

* * *

Bella had vague memories of how they got here. Her defenses were entirely absent whenever Edward touched her. He had only taken her hand to kiss before they drank from the pretty, cut-glass tumblers Kathie had let Edward use this evening. Only a brushing of his lips on her palm...and then he was dragging his mouth up the sensitive skin of her inner arm to her elbow and she plowed her free hand into his hair and his mouth found hers.

The path to his mouth finding hers so passionately wasn't nearly as important to her as the way she was feeling as Edward enfolded her into himself. The way her heart was pounding, as if insisting she feel each individual beat. Her breath catching, her every nerve ending seeking, questing for more...for something...

Until the howling started, followed by the shrieking.

"Bella! Edward! Hide! Hide!!!!" The shriek was cut off abruptly, followed by another series of howls that had Bella shivering from her stomach out.

Edward clutched her to his chest for another set of heartbeats. He appeared to be listening, but it was suddenly way too quiet. Even the horses were silent. Her mouth suddenly dry, Bella – ever a police chief's daughter – sought the first weapon she could set her hands on.

Edward was already at the back door, having turned off the light so he could see outside more clearly. "Get down, Bella. Do like Kathie said. Hide," he whispered, his breath fogging against the glass a little.

"Like I'm gonna hide. I don't think so," she muttered.

* * *

"No, don't do it, James," Alec instructed, his awareness spread out over the houses and outbuildings before them. He was marshaling his inner resources so that he could blanket the entire area, allowing them to punish/feed at their leisure. "Wait until they're numbed. Your Singer won't fight you, then."

James, stubborn creature, apparently wanted the fight. "I'll go in alone and take him. Then we can...see what the human woman knows. Isn't that our directive?"

Alec flexed his shoulders. It was a human action, but one that he had adopted in tense circumstances. "My Master did not anticipate so many humans with her. We'll need to see if we can separate her from the others. That is our primary concern right now."

James wheeled on the older – but younger-seeming – vampire. Alec was not wearing the officious black cloak now. Garbed in a casual black pullover and dark trousers, the dark-haired fellow was trying too hard, James felt, to fit in. He inhaled and smelled so very many humans... "I'll be quick," was all he said before he shot away from Alec and ran at his top speeds toward the house.

_Patience, Singer,_ he mused silently, ignoring the fresher smell of saturated canine. He was ready to open the door to the house, the one that was coated on one edge with the scent of his Singer. A young man with the sweetest blood James had smelled since that girl in Mississippi...

The door opened to reveal a tall, bronze-haired young man that set James' throat afire with the need for his blood. "Ahhh," the vampire breathed audibly. "You came out."

He reached for him just as a female screamed "Edward!"

Annoyed, James casually grabbed the boy – Edward, presumably– with one hand and prepared to deal with the female first. "Friend of yours?" he asked his captive conversationally.

The young man struggled and James occupied himself with self-torture, inhaling the too-heady fragrance of his blood while he sought the female out with his tracking-sense. He would reach her and –

And he couldn't sense her. And then, the hellacious stench of the wolves blew closer and the howls...! James didn't waste a moment, but bit into his Singer's jugular, drawing blood deeply into himself with intense, almost sexual pleasure. The pumping in of his own venom was a byproduct of that sensation – a release of sorts as he reveled in the indescribable...

"Edward! Run!" The girl's voice was full and determined and something whistled in the air, clanging against James' neck with a sharp metallic sound that was followed by a long series of wobbly noises.

* * *

Caius was, frankly, disgusted.

It was supposed to be simple. Find the woman, find out what she knew. Kill the woman. Perhaps her husband as well – women told their husbands everything, so killing him would be considered a security precaution. That was supposed to be the extent of the mission. Then, their secret would be kept. No more revelatory "Young Adult" novels about his kind, thinly veiled as fiction. Even if it had been utter guesswork, the details were so precise as to be factual.

So Kathie and her husband would die. It was a routine procedure. Perfected over millennia.

Alec had let James get out of hand and Demetrius –

Where the hell was the Tracker, anyway?

The howls set Caius on the move. Though he rarely did field work anymore, he did enjoy getting his hands dirty on occasion. With a crooked grin, he set off toward the main house, where the howls were converging and a fresh wafting of human blood – young, nigh on irresistible – reached his nose. Along with the scent of Alec.

"On threat of burning, get the situation neutralized!" Caius demanded of the gifted vampire running with him.

"_Neutralized_. You've been watching too many American police shows," Alec retorted, stilling near the barn and as far away from the stench of the wolves as he could get. He could hear the large creatures pacing. Several of them, in fact. One at least by the main house, two, yes there – off to his right. Yes. And at least three sets of footpads where the concentration of humans was the greatest.

And they were all howling. Alec forced himself to try to concentrate and he released his own, self-immune fog of desensitization.

Which was when they heard a girl shriek a name and the strange metallic clanging sound that both Caius and Alec recognized as the sound of a saw on vampire flesh. Humans had tried that before. Caius swore out loud, secrecy being entirely by the way, arriving with Alec just as James was recovering from his surprise. The sandy-haired vampire was just reaching for the girl's slender neck –

And just as the werewolf exploded from out of the darkness, preceded briefly by his stench. Caius forgot their mission entirely, his long antipathy for these creatures overtaking all that he knew he was here for.

"You!" he shouted.

The beast ignored him, growling explosively as he collided with the youngest of the three vampires. A vicious tangle ensued before Alec's gift could take full effect. The metallic screeching of rending vampire flesh contrasted with the sharp whining bark of the wounded werewolf as Caius ripped a hindquarter from his body. By the time Alec's gift of insensibility was effective, there was a decapitated and eviscerated vampire held within two paws of a three-limbed werewolf. And a young man who had just started to cry out in pain before his senses were taken from him. Alec shook his head to assess the situation. Wondering about the fog he had unleashed just before he came this close to the house, when something caught his eyes.

Movement.

"You! What did you do? What did you do to Edward?"

"How...?" Bewildered, Alec failed to act quickly enough to stop the girl who had apparently carried her own immunity to his gift. Well, that was not to be allowed. He saw that even in her fear and fury, she was beautiful. And might even be gifted if she were to be a vampire. He could change her – take her back to Volterra and bring her into the Guard. Perhaps she would even be his mate...!

The thoughts flew through his vampiric brain in less than the time it took the girl to cover the boy's neck wound with her hand. "He's ... he's not bleeding," she was murmuring even as Alec moved with incredible speed, dragging her against himself and plunging his own teeth into her neck to begin the change. She might be a shield of some sort... Aro would be amazed.

He ignored the backdrop of confused growling, sending his fog out toward the heavily populated building, knowing that the rest of the wolves would be overtaken shortly. Instead, he did his best for this girl. This lovely, fragrant morsel of humanity whom he was changing for his own. Another bite on the other side of her neck. Lovely scars; she would bear his marks for eternity. And then her elbows. Hm. That other scent... He sniffed. Ah, the Singer. James' singer. HE had tasted her...!? Jealousy ate through Alec but did not deter him from his course. There would be time to dismember the boy, even if James' venom had begun to change him since the tracker didn't get to finish feeding.

Caius recovered first, and he would have taken the wolf apart except that a long-expected voice rang out through the sudden stillness brought on by Alec's peculiar gift.

"I have her, you fools. You allowed yourselves to be sidetracked. Master Aro will be so pleased to know how _well_ you serve him."

"Demetrius!" Caius brushed the gore from his granite hands and abandoned the wolf for the moment. "Where've you been?"

The Tracker nodded at the woman in his arms. She was apparently asleep, but Alec knew it was his gift that had affected her. Demetrius sneered at Caius and Alec. "You two completely ignored our primary target. She was the woman we were sent to investigate, not that little girl, there," he said, flicking a finger dismissively at the brunette Alec had discovered a sudden lust for.

It was just then that Bella began to whimper, then to cry out in the pain of her burning. Alec grimaced; his gift would be of no use to her.

A pity.

The wolf Caius had attacked stirred on the ground at the sound of Bella's voice. A bestial cry whispered from his furred throat. Caius turned to finish the job, but Alec stopped him.

"Demetrius is right. Let's interrogate the woman, first."

They were moving into the house – the trappings of civilization called to Alec's sense of order – and he debated leaving the girl outside when the young man roused as well.

"Bella...!" the boy rasped, his voice tortured against the inevitable burning.

"Edward!" the girl answered, hearing him even through her pain.

Alec curled his lip in distaste. Fine, if she wanted to spend this time with him, fine. He laid her next to James' Singer and was about ready to lead the way into the house when the howling started up again.

"Defend!" Caius directed them.

Demetrius, Alec and Caius stood in a quasi-triangular formation with their backs to one another and prepared to meet the coming wolves. The rolling wave of growls and howls and fur swept up and over the vampires, and they were in a violent frenzy of hot and cold, rough and smooth, blood and venom. It was almost too intense for noise after a moment, and the fighting became deadly silent. The background sounds of two suffering teenagers and the dying whimpers of a werewolf were all that a bystander would have heard.

Until a decisive male voice called out to all of them: "Stop this at once! I am Carlisle Cullen and I think I can clear everything up for you."

The name registered with werewolf and vampire alike and the fighting drew to a clumsy, awkward halt as a group of several vampires fairly flew across the open ground to confront the antagonists.

Caius remembered Carlisle and nodded, rubbing absently at a clawed groove in his arm. "Carlisle. It is a surprise to see you here."

"Yes, well," the blond man said in his diplomatic manner, "I wanted to check on a former patient of mine. I believe that's her, there by the door."

"Oh! I know them!" a young woman declared decisively, moving fearlessly past everyone while a tall, blond man placed himself between her and the Volturi Guard as well as the werewolves. "These are the two I told you about, Jasper."

"Great. More newborns," the scarred one said.

With a frown on his face, the former "fourth brother" of the Volturi confronted Caius. "What interest do The Three have in this place?" He next studied the wolves. "Quileute?"

One of the wolves, a large black one, barked once. Carlisle nodded, baffling Caius, who was monitoring every shift of muscle of each of these creatures.

"There's been a concern about keeping our secret, Carlisle," Caius said after a moment's thought. "Perhaps we should discuss it like civilized men."

"Indeed. Let me see to the young people, there, and I'll be happy to do so."


	11. Chapter 10 Elise B

**Chapter Ten (by Elise B.)**

Carlisle stood after examining the two young bodies before him. He shook his head in sadness and resignation as he signaled his family closer; it was such a waste for these two to have their lives cut short this way.

The leader of the Cullen family gathered them around and looked pointedly at Alice, his smallest daughter, before darting his eyes to the right towards the house and then back to her small elfin face.

Alice nodded twice and then stood frozen for a moment as her gaze slid out of focus, watching for the instructions Carlisle was about to give them, it was a trick they had perfected when they needed to plan without the use of sound. Alice inhaled sharply at what she saw before tugging her husband's tall form down to her height. She breathed a whisper against his ear, too low for even her family to hear.

Jasper straightened with a determined look on his face and an angry gleam in his eye. He nodded to Carlisle and Emmett and then signaled that the three of them would be entering the house together.

Rosalie watched Alice for further instruction and caught the silent hand gesture indicating the two lying at their feet. Rosalie reached for Esme's hand to gently tug her closer as she had been preoccupied with studying Carlisle's worried face. Esme breathed a sigh, ghosted a quick kiss along Carlisle's knuckles before releasing his hand and turning to face her daughters.

The men turned towards the house as one. Carlisle entered the house with Jasper and Emmett flanking either side as the women gathered their heads closer together.

"We have to get them away from here; there is a clearing to the northwest just beyond the tree line that we can take them to. They'll be safe there. They will be okay," Alice instructed quietly. Both Esme and Rosalie knew that the last part was referring to all three of their mates currently discussing the situation in the house behind them and they nodded their agreement. They stood relieved that Alice had seen what was to happen and they relaxed in the surety of her vision.

Rosalie reached for Edward as Alice reached for Bella. Alice froze as another vision came to her. She came out of the vision and glanced back down at Bella and Edward where they lay entwined, their arms locked tightly around each other, their limbs tangled together in an agonizing parody of a lovers' embrace as the venomous fire raged on in their veins. Alice had seen that she and Rose had attempted to separate them to carry them away to safety, but they had cried out and clung more thoroughly together, refusing to be torn from one another as their hearts labored on, each one pounding against the other's chest. Alice stopped Rosalie's hands with her own as she explained that they would have to carry together the way they were. They reached out again, this time to pick them both up together with Alice holding their heads and leading the way. Esme stood guard in the middle one hand resting lightly on Bella's shoulder as Rosalie brought up the rear carrying the couple's legs.

They moved stealthily towards the clearing with only the sounds of Bella and Edward's gasps of pain accompanying them as the fire raged on.

* * *

Embry stood in shock, still in his wolf form and crushed by his grief. He had been so preoccupied with guarding Val and everyone in the girls bunk house, it had taken him a moment to realize that there were five other voices in his head, instead of the three that he had been running patrols with for the past couple of weeks. He shook his large head back and forth as though trying to clear it as Sam explained.

Jared and Paul had come charging in just before that leech had made the world go black. The explanation came in short bursts as Paul told how they had watched the Cullens evacuate Forks in a hurry and had overheard them discussing their flight into Oklahoma. They had thought it was too much of a coincidence that the whole Cullen family would be headed here at the same time. So making a split second decision, Jared had put Leah in charge of Collin and Brady, instructing them to guard the reservation. Jared and Paul had not bothered with trying to fly in – they simply ran. They ran faster than they ever had before as they tried to get to their brothers in time, worried that something was going to happen to them before they could reach them.

Embry growled as he saw watched the fight play out again in his brothers' minds. Jacob had been enraged that Bella was alone with the blond bloodsucker. Sam had been furious, issuing orders to keep him from attacking alone. Jared charged in between them determined to save Bella before the leech could grab her. The oldest parasite had turned on him just as he had collided with the one that was reaching out for Bella. Jared got his teeth around the blond ones neck and gave a sharp twist, tearing chunks of granite and throwing them wildly before he was thrown away. The old one had just ripped his leg off.

Embry retched at the remembered pain that the pack had felt as their brother lay wounded. And then they had been pitched into the void. The pack had been confused, one moment they felt every ounce of Jared's pain, and the next moment there was nothing. Embry had let out a roar of frustration as he realized that it was the small leech using its power.

Sam, realizing what was happening, started to move silently backward to where he knew that the trees were. He recalled the time they had first encountered this sensation and was eager to move out of its influence so he could lend his senses to his brothers. The alpha regained his senses just as he backed into a stand of trees. He heard Bella cry out in pain and all the wolves joined in as they growled fiercely, enraged by her loss. Embry let out a whine as he saw yet another bloodsucker holding Kathie's limp form in his arms. Sam immediately started issuing orders to his brothers as he glared out from the trees. He called Seth over to him instructing him to stand and keep watch from this vantage point as Sam returned to his brothers.

As soon as Seth was stationed the pack rallied. Howling their rage and growling as they attacked yet again. They became eerily silent as they fought on, determined that no other human lives would be lost this night. Jacob got his claws in the old parasite's arm, but in retaliation the leech had ripped his stone hands over Sam's muzzle. The wolves fought on, trying to keep as far away from Kathie as possible, so that she wouldn't be hurt in the chaos of the fight.

A voice rang out as the Cullens emerged.

The fighting ceased as the pack evaluated their injuries. Paul moved to Jared's side as their brother whimpered his last, and was still. The pack shuddered as one at his passing, knowing that they would mourn their brother deeply once this situation was resolved. Sam kept a firm grasp on them all as they stood silently – waiting for something to happen.

The smallest Cullen had run to Bella and Edward as she explained that she _knew_ them to her battle-scarred companion.

The leader turned to the quiet wolves and asked, "Quileute?"

Sam barked once in response and began to gather the pack to him. Jacob helped to push Jared onto Paul's back as they moved off back around the houses to where they had set up their patrols.

The fog had cleared as the leeches moved into the main house with the Cullen males and they no longer relied on Seth for their senses. He and Sam came trotting around the main house to where I was stationed keeping guard in front of the bunkhouse.

_So you have imprinted, Embry_, Sam thought, _I am sorry it is not a more joyful occasion. Go and make sure that she is okay, but keep the rest of the group in the bunkhouse until we figure out what the situation is with the Cullen's and the other leeches. We will be in the clearing. Seth, you stay here and help guard with Embry._

Thank you, Sam, Embry replied as he breathed a sigh of relief. He ran around the edge of the tree line so that he could phase and get dressed before jogging back to the now overcrowded girls' bunkhouse. He waved at Seth who melted back into the darkness of the trees.

Embry stepped through the door and came face to face with a scowling Joe who was holding what looked like a table leg over his shoulder as a bat. Embry quickly raised his hands palms forward, showing he wasn't armed. Joe dropped the makeshift weapon down to his side, but didn't let go as he stood warily in front of his daughters.

Embry looked around the room, desperate for a glimpse of Valerie's face. Tony stood rubbing Marie's back; Becca and Elise were huddled on one of the bunks clinging to each other and looking towards the window. LJ had Megs and Tosha over in a huddle obviously planning something, and Joshua sat together with Shapes and Autumn, their heads bowed towards each other whispering words of comfort to one another. And then he saw her, Valerie.

She stood from behind Tosha and LJ and was moving toward him with an adorable snarl on her face. Embry stepped closer to her and turned them both so that they could have some small amount of privacy.

"What took you so long" Val demanded, her concern bleeding through her stern façade, dark eyes swimming as she blinked hard and inhaled deeply through her nose, tilting her head back to look into Embry's handsome face.

He reached up to tenderly smooth her hair back behind her left ear. "I had to make sure it was safe for you, honey. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you, Val, please believe me, I got back here as fast as I could." Embry replied as he stepped closer, practically melting Val with his intense body heat.

Val sighed and sank into Embry's embrace, resting her head on his chest as his warm arms came up to enfold her tightly to him. He took a deep breath laden with her scent and held her tighter still, thankful that she was safe.

At least until they were interrupted. "Embry, I want an explanation, and I want it now. Where is Kathie?" Joe growled menacingly from behind him.

Embry turned pulling Val slightly behind him, shielding her instinctively with his body. He motioned for Joe to move outside the door with him. Kissing Val quickly on the forehead and taking one more deep breath of her heavenly fragrance, he reluctantly unwrapped the arm that was still around her waist and stepped away from her. She clung to his side and Embry felt a small chuckle bubble up from deep within him.

He held her shoulders gently before reaching up to brush his burning fingers across her cool cheek. "It _will_ be okay. I'll be right outside the door. I'll explain everything soon, I promise," he vowed to her, briefly placing his forehead against hers.

She breathed out a sigh and then crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine," she replied, quirking up one eyebrow, "but you will explain everything to me Embry Call; don't think I'll forget."

He smiled at her fierce expression before turning to join Joe on the front steps.

Joe pounced on him as soon as he had shut the door behind him. "So where is she, Embry? Where is my wife?" Embry gave Joe a sympathetic look and then turned to the main house, the windows lit and showing brightly in the encroaching darkness.

He didn't know what to say to Kathie's rightfully worried husband.

* * *

"She knows too much, Carlisle," Caius stated with a false sense of solemnity. It was obvious he just wanted to kill her and be done with the whole botched mess. Demetrius stood with a sneer, still holding the unconscious Kathie as Jasper hovered right behind his shoulder. Emmett shifted infinitesimally closer to Alec as all watched Carlisle deliberate.

"Actually, Caius, we don't know what she knows. She may know nothing at all. Lucky guesses that hit too close to the target to be comfortable to be sure, but still _guesswork_ none the less. She may not be a danger to us at all," Carlisle replied, watching Caius' face for every minute flash of emotion. The old ones guarded themselves well, but Caius always had a flair for letting his emotions get the best of him, especially when torture was involved.

As Carlisle had expected, a brief grimace flashed across Caius' face before settling in a stern expression. "Still, you must admit, Carlisle, that it would be a danger for her to walk away at this point. Absolutely impossible with what has transpired here this evening under her very nose."

"Ah, but she has not noticed anything this evening. Her senses have been completely obscured by Alec's gift. The entire incident can be explained by a pack of wolves coming too close to the house and starting a fight with the surrounding livestock," Carlisle countered with a small smile.

A look of surprise crossed Caius' face, before it was replaced with cold calculation. His glance flitted about the room, sizing up the Cullen males and thinking over the females that were surely waiting just outside. The Volturi Guard were outnumbered and he knew it.

A feral snarl ripped from Demetrius' throat as he watched the proceedings move toward a conclusion that he simply could not abide. "Master Aro wanted her for questioning, and he is going to get what he has asked for. I will take her myself," he ground out between his teeth, clutching Kathie tighter to him still.

"I wouldn't do that," Emmett muttered darkly as he stood and stepped behind Alec's chair, closer to where Demetrius waited.

"Interesting, why not? Are you really going to fight over an insignificant human woman?" Demetrius glared back at him, shifting Kathie so that he had better range of motion with his free arm.

"Yes we will because she is _innocent_. As are those that wait for her to return, just out that door," Carlisle responded darkly. "You don't want to do this, Demetrius. Put her down and step away. We will ensure that she awakes outside, close to her family; she will simply assume that she fainted with all the fright from the wolf attack. Put her down," Carlisle commanded him, his gaze flickering lightning fast to Jasper over Demetrius' shoulder.

"No!" the Tracker snarled, but before Demetrius could turn, Jasper already had the Tracker's head in his hands. He gave a deft twist and tossed the head out the door to where James' beheaded body still lay in the grass. Carlisle caught Kathie and held her gently while Jasper made quick work of the remains, and for a moment the sound of granite tearing and clashing filled the house.

In the ensuing silence, Emmett moved his hands from the back of Alec's chair to the smaller man's shoulders. "I wouldn't do it if I were you, Alec; not if you want to survive the night," he warned, the menace clear in his voice. Alec looked alarmed and turned to Caius for direction.

Caius sat with his fingers steepled together. "Well you have u,s Carlisle. We will go and leave the woman behind with her family. I trust you will make sure the story is explained correctly, without revealing yourselves, in accordance with the law."

"We will," Carlisle responded, expelling the small breath he had been holding. "And the new ones will stay with us as well," he continued, pushing his advantage. Alec let loose a hiss, but it quickly died at the quelling glance from the senior member of the Guard.

"That will do nicely, Carlisle. Now if you don't mind, I am anxious to return home. Come with me, Alec." Caius said as he got to his feet and moved toward the door.

Jasper barred their way with a quelling glare. "Not so fast! Just as a reminder, let it be known that the werewolves are still circling. One of us will escort y'all to the perimeter of the property from where you will leave directly for Volterra. If Emmett does not return whole and intact, well then the wolves I am sure will be happy for _another_ reason to attack. You have already taken one of their brothers from them tonight. I am sure they would be very happy to avenge him."

Emmett kept his hands at Alec's shoulders as he guided the smaller vampire out of the kitchen and maneuvered him next to his master while the three of them marched off to the east. Carlisle placed Kathie's still form on the sofa in the adjacent room, before he left the house and called out for Sam. He conveyed what had happened, and two wolves promptly also headed east to ensure Emmett's safe return.

Alice appeared in the yard, standing in the light that spilled from the open doorway. She beamed up at her husband. Sam and Carlisle walked into the house together to stand before Kathie. Alice waltzed into the room close on their heels before tapping Carlisle on the arm. He smiled down at her indulgently, waiting to hear what she had no doubt just seen.

"She will wake in eight minutes, it would be best to have Embry find her in the yard and carry her in to Joe and the others, so that she can explain that she fainted. They will talk about the wolf fight, and it will be explained that the wolves made off with Edward and Bella. Sorry, Sam, but it's the only way to explain their sudden disappearance."

Sam nodded his agreement and called Embry quietly, sure that none of the humans would hear.

Embry responded quickly to the summons, telling Joe to wait on the porch for a moment. He came in and they explained the plan quickly. Embry gently picked up her still form and took her outside to the back, so that no one would see they had come from inside the house. He held her until she started to wake.

"Embry? Is that you?" Kathie asked as she came around.

"Yup, it's me. Don't worry, Kathie, you all are safe. But I need to explain something real quick before we go meet the others." He gazed at her levelly, keeping eye contact, trying to reassure her without words. "First of all, what do you remember?"

"Umm, not much," Kathie replied looking at the ground for a moment before meeting his eyes. "Joe got everyone into the bunkhouse and instead of going in with the rest of them, I remember Edward and Bella and tried to run back to the house, but everything went black. I suppose I fainted?"

"Sounds about right," Embry muttered quietly, mostly to himself. "Kathie, it was a pack of wolves that made all that racket, they got too close to the house and Edward and Bella were taken away." He tried to look sorrowful, when what he felt was really closer to disgust about what had happened to his friends.

Kathie gave him a calculating stare. "Really Embry? Is that _really_ what happened?"

Embry gave her a small smile before answering softly, "It's what everyone else needs to hear, Kathie, do you understand? It's the story that makes the most sense. Bella and Edward are gone Kathie. I'm sorry, but I don't think you will be seeing them again any time soon. I am sure they will be taken care of wherever they are, but don't you agree that we need to protect the others? The less everyone knows the better. You understand, don't you?" He pleaded with her in earnest as she watched his face closely.

Kathie heaved a heavy sigh before straightening up. She cleared her throat and looked back up at Embry who was still holding her in the dark yard. "Hem hmm, Embry? You can put me down now." He smiled at her and whispered a thank you, before putting her down and walking with her over to the others.

Joe enfolded Kathie in his arms and held her tight as their girls all gathered around them. Embry moved towards Val who stood watching the reunion. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Kathie lifted an eyebrow at this before calling for everyone's attention. They lit some lamps and set them up around the yard, explaining about the wolves. There was a shocked outcry when they told of how Bella and Edward were carried off by the pack, followed by a moment of silence in which a few sobs could be heard.

Kathie and Joe lit a bonfire and sat with the kids in the yard for as long as they wanted to stay up and talk. They understood that the kids wouldn't be able to sleep, so they kept them involved in conversation and a few nodded off here and there before the fire. By morning, Kathie and Joe were working hard to put the ranch back in order and getting the kids ready for their trip back home the following day.

The kids were actually sad to go. They had learned a lot and were sorry to leave behind the friends they had made. It had certainly been an eventful summer but Kathie couldn't help but feel glad that they would be safely home, and that her quiet life could resume. She loved working with the kids, but sometimes a nice quiet home was the perfect remedy. Still she wondered about Edward and Bella and how they had fared. They hadn't found any sign of them anywhere on the property and Kathie secretly harbored the hope that they were okay, and maybe living healthily and happily somewhere in the world. She smiled to herself, well maybe she would see them again, or better yet, she could write about them, she thought maybe a sequel to _Guarding Robert_ was in order? Hmm, _Guarding Edward_ maybe?

* * *

Alice gave a small smile as she saw Kathie at a new book signing. She couldn't _quite_ make out the title of the book, but just seeing Kathie happy and healthy was a wonderful thing.

She glanced across the aisle of their private jet and at her husband as he sat deep in thought.

"Ugh, we will never get the wet dog smell out of here," Rosalie muttered to herself half-heartedly. She couldn't find it in her to give the wolves – the Quileutes – too hard of a time.

Carlisle had offered the young men a lift to take their fallen brother back home to the reservation. He had spoken to Sam about it far into the night while the rest of the family were discussing plans for moving Edward and Bella back to Washington. They would need to relocate again; they couldn't stay in Forks with Bella having just lived there. But Esme thought about one of their houses that they kept in Alaska; perhaps once the Change was finished the family – increased by two – would go there.

Alice leaned her head back against her seat and gave herself over to her visions.

_Edward and Bella would wake up in two days time and of course the first thing they would see would be each other. "So beautiful," was whispered between them. "I love you." _

Alice smiled to herself, thinking that she and Jasper were in for a wild ride – what with living with a newborn newly mated pair in the house, it could get pretty intoxicating.

_Alice caught another glimpse of Edward at the piano, playing a song for Bella as she gazed up into his amber eyes, her own golden eyes radiating pure love. And the scene shifted a final time to Edward and Bella in a clearing. He was smiling down at her. It was in the springtime. There were flowers blooming, filling the meadow where you both were standing. It was so beautiful. _

Alice smiled to herself again and reached across the way for her husband's hand. It would all work out okay. She could see it now.

~*~


	12. Epilogue 1 Seth by Elise B

_Ed. Note: And now, we begin (in tribute to **Kathie**) a series of epilogues (Because GUARDING EDWARD is up to Epilogue Seven~Jasper...and she says that there are three more to come). I have no idea how many of these there will be. None, whatsoever. You'll know we're done when I add THE END to the end of a post._

P.S. Yes, we are aware that this is in the first person. Just go with it, huh? ;)

* * *

**Epilogue 1 - SETH (by Elise B.)**

There she was. It was _her_. I watched from the dark of the trees as she came out and hugged Kathie. Man I was really glad that nothing had happened to them. The crushing heartache from losing my brother was like a heavy weight in my mind but after seeing her face as she came out of the bunk house, I just couldn't help but feel… hopeful. Yeah, that was the right word. I hoped that I could get closer to her, without frightening anyone. With all that had happened tonight and with all the bloodsuckers still in the area I was not comfortable enough to phase back human yet, so I settled in to wait and watch, hoping for a moment when I could get closer to her.

She helped set up the bonfire and sat down next to Joe on one of the logs that ringed the fire. She leaned her head against his arm and promptly fell to contemplating the fire before drifting softly into sleep. Oh man, how I wished that I was sitting where Joe was! Maybe she could rest her head on me like that, so I could be close to keep her safe. I could feel her pull from here, it felt like gravity had shifted and I was being drawn to her. Even more than I was drawn to my pack or my family back on the res.

I passed the night just watching from the trees, fighting the urge to go and sit with her. I waited for updates from the pack as they decided how we were going to get home. It sounded like Carlisle was going to give us a lift. Pretty cool of him, you know, for a vamp and all. Honestly, I didn't think they were that bad, well once you got past the smell. I huffed to myself and settled back to watching her as she woke in the morning.

There was a flurry of activity as everyone started packing and getting ready to go home, I struggled to keep her in my view as she went around picking up and helping people. I nearly lost it when she went into the house to help cook breakfast. I was making such a racket that Embry had to pull himself away from Val to come calm me down.

As soon as he phased he knew. Not exactly something I could hide, you know? The rest of the pack was busy making arrangements; they had acknowledged my imprint, but they couldn't do much else right then. That was cool with me, I was fine just sitting here, hanging out, waiting until I could get closer to her.

Embry nudged my side with his snout before sitting back on his haunches and letting out a wolfish chuckle. I grinned back at him, my tongue lolling out to the side. We watched the bustle of the campers for a moment, before Embry had to get back to Val's side. He just couldn't bear to be away from her. He would be traveling back to Indiana with her to see her safely home, but I didn't know how they were gonna work out the long distance thing. Come to think of it, it was gonna be kind of hard for me, too. That brought on a fresh wave of panic as I started to paw the ground. Embry understood and phased back human, got dressed, then disappeared into the main house.

When he came back out he pointed toward the back of the property. As I moved around the back of the house, still hiding in the trees, I could see her. There she was, standing with Kathie on the back steps. Kathie scanned the yard warily. Last night's fear was a long way from being forgotten. I moved forward a few steps and then dropped my belly into the dirt. I lay down and put my head between my paws and gave a whine. Both of their eyes found me at the same time, Kathie let out a gasp, but she just exclaimed with a small "Oh!" of surprise. I wagged my tail and she smiled a bit, so I wagged a bit harder and gave my best wolfy grin.

Kathie raised an eyebrow at me but didn't freak out too much when her daughter moved away from her. She made a half step to follow, but then looked left as Embry came strolling around the side of the house to lean against the wall there. He gave her two thumbs up and she rolled her eyes a bit.

All of this I registered, but I couldn't really see it. I only had eyes for her as she moved closer to me. She extended her knuckles towards me a bit, keeping her hand low, you know, the way you approach an unknown dog for the first time. I had to laugh just a bit at that, though I am sure it came out sounding more like a quietly rasping bark.

She giggled a bit as she stood up straight. "Hi," she breathed out. Wow, my girl was completely fearless. Here she stood in front of me, a giant wolf, and she just says hi? Just – wow. I was completely blown away.

I lowered my head back between my paws and looked up at her, cocking my head a bit to the side. Embry laughed at me; I am sure he thought this was all really amusing. A perfect picture of a little girl and her doggy. I huffed a breath but then stilled as she moved even closer. She sat down on the ground cross legged in front of me, easily a foot a way. I inched my nose closer to her and she reached out and touched my fur. I leaned my head a bit into her hand, and she smiled. Wow, what a smile. I would do anything to see that again.

My tail started wagging all over again, or maybe it had never stopped and I just hadn't noticed, I was completely focused on the girl in front of me. Joe had stepped out behind Kathie, and whispered urgently to her. He wanted to know what she was thinking letting their daughter get near me. But Kathie simply said to watch, and that it would be okay.

I sighed out a breath; I didn't know I had been holding. It made some of her hair blow back off her neck, and she giggled again. What sweet music. I could listen to that forever and never get tired of it.

She scratched between my ears – man that felt great. I grinned again. "So, you're a nice wolf, right?" she asked me. I nodded my head a little in response, and chuffed a small laugh. "So do you know any tricks or anything?" I chuffed again and gave a wolf approximation of a shrug.

By now the rest of my pack was starting to tune in. Negotiations had been settled and they had turned their attention back to what I was doing. _Aww man, no way Seth! Really?_ Paul thought at me incredulously. I just let my mind fill with how I had felt when I saw her, and Sam thought to me, _Just take it easy Seth, nice and slow. She and her family have been through a lot tonight. You know they think the whole thing was a wolf attack, right? They think WE are the reason Edward and Bella are gone._ I let out a small whine at that and my girl moved closer. She was right in front of me; she buried both her hands on either side of my face as she looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay? What's the matter?" Her brow was wrinkled as she looked into my eyes. I gave another small whine and then made an impulsive move. What? I am just a kid! How was I supposed to know the reaction I would get? My head leaned forward and I gave her a lick from jaw line to forehead. Kathie gasped, and her daughters Amanda and Bethany let out a groan and cried out "GROSS!" in unison. Embry just laughed and by brothers yelled at me sternly in my head. I just chuffed and dropped my head into her lap. She used her sleeve to wipe her face off as she laughed again. See? My girl wasn't grossed out! She was awesome!

"So you are okay? So do you want to play a game or something?" She asked me, still absentmindedly stroking the side of my face. I snorted at her and began to pant, just for the fun of it. She smiled at me and then stood up. I whined a bit as she moved away from me. She stopped and looked closer at me. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I just wanted to see if you knew any tricks. What with you being such a tame wolf and all." My brothers laughed loudly in my head at that. _Oh so tame, little Seth! Such a nice sweet doggy! _I rolled my eyes, but got to my feet.

She tilted her head back as she looked up at where I towered above her. I tilted my head down a bit and sniffed at her shoulder. She laughed again and looked up at me, "So can you sit?" I quickly dropped my furry butt down in the dirt and sent a shower of dust and pebbles in all directions as my tail wagged mightily. She smiled at me again, "How about, roll over?" I quickly dropped my belly in the dirt yet again and rolled to either side, stopping for a second with all four legs in the air, kicking frantically as she laughed, and I laughed along with her. I sat back up and watched as she picked something up off the ground. I couldn't quite see what it was as she held it slightly behind her. "So do you fetch?" She brandished the stick she had found; I rolled my eyes a bit and gave a bark of a laugh and she tossed the stick. By now my brothers were completely focused on what was going on here in the yard. They all laughed at me, even Jake joined, thinking, _Dude, you are a shapeshifter! Not a freakin German Shepherd puppy! What the heck are you doing?_ I just laughed as I trotted off to find the stick she had thrown. I raced back towards her, sliding a bit in the dirt as I spun around to come to a stop.

She was laughing as she ran up to throw her arms around my neck. She turned back to the house and started to plead, "Mom, please can we keep him? Please? I will take care of him, I promise. He will be good, see? He is already trained!" By now my brothers were all laying around laughing so hard that they were crying great tears, and they couldn't stay on their feet. Sam sat watching, he knew that this laughter was good for his pack, but his heart was heavy as he weighed the options before us.

I gave a small laugh and turned to look up at Kathie. "We will talk about it Delaney, come wash up, it's time for breakfast and you need to wash your face and hands." Delaney turned back to look at me again, and I gave her a small nudge with my nose, motioning towards the house. I wagged my tail a bit more and grinned.

Her small face screwed up into a mock stern expression as she looked deep into my eyes, "Stay!" she said firmly. She took a step backwards towards the house, and pointed at the ground, "Stay, okay?" Her face broke into a smile as I sat back on the ground again and watched her run the rest of the way into the house. The small crowd we had gathered dissipated and Embry came over towards me.

"Got it bad, huh? Poor kid," he said fondly as he smiled at me, though I didn't know if his sympathy was for me or for Delaney. But I was determined to stick around and find out.


	13. Epilogue 2 Emmett & Bella by LJ Summers

**LJ Summers' A/N**: First, a shout out to Kathie, the erstwhile Birthday Girl. No, I haven't forgotten. I was just waiting for my muse... And out came EMMETT!

So, yeah. It's been a while. A LONG while. Since we've had any epilogues. I am just taking MY lead from KATMOM's example. Cough. Yeah! That! And no, I still have two more epilogic (heh) ideas...

* * *

**Epilogue 2 - Emmett and Bella**

"Newborns are fun!" Emmett declared as he paced Bella on a hunt. Her speed was exceptional, and he looked forward to seeing if it lasted past this newborn year. "Come on, Little Sis, take that one down!" The trajectory of her body and her current land-speed would make it a quick trip to the back of the bear, and Bella was a bear-hunter. Just like him!

Her growl was deep and low as she launched herself at the shaggy creature across the stream. The sunshine prismed off her skin. "Shut it, Emm," she advised as, with a powerful twist, she snapped the beast's neck. "I'm not wrestling today." Instead of wrestling, she bit and drained with deep pulls that Emmett found to be efficient, if not particularly amusing.

He himself had hunted yesterday. No way did he want to be tempted to get in the way of a newborn while she was hunting. Emmett often went with Bella. She reminded him of misty human times when he had brothers and sisters who would run in the woods with him, back in Tennessee. Like Alice had adopted Edward, more or less, as the nearest thing to a natural-born sibling, Emmett had taken to Bella and she to him.

Rosalie was actually pleased for him. "About time you got a playmate that doesn't make you break things," she had told him only yesterday. "You get competitive with Jazz, and it's hot, but I'm glad you've got a little sister, hon."

A messy little sister. "Here, Alice sent this," he told Bella now, shrugging off the L.L. Bean backpack. Bella grimaced but accepted the bottled water and white towel.

"Why white?" she asked, pouring out the water into the terrycloth sheet. "It'll stain."

"Bleach works wonders, Bella," Emmett told her, settling himself down beside the bear carcass as she cleaned herself up. "You did good, today. Still thirsty?"

"Nope, I'm good, thanks. D'you know when Edward's hunting?"

Emmett grinned broadly. "As soon as we get back, Sis. You remember last time we let the two of you hunt together..." he teased with a suggestive wiggle of his brow.

Bella instinctively ducked her head into the blood-streaked towel. "Yes," she muttered. "Do you try to find new ways to embarrass me, Emmett? Are you that bored?"

With a laugh, Emmett bounced gracefully to his feet before extending his hand for hers. She angled a look up at him through her lashes and then pulled. Hard.

Down went Emmett McCarty into the exsanguinated corpse of one Ursus americanus. Laughing, Bella leapt away and ran as fast as she could back to the Cullen house.

Oh yes, she remembered _exactly_ what happened the one and only time she and Edward had gone hunting together. The family gently teased them about newborn emotions going haywire but Bella didn't think it was entirely a bad thing.

At least, not with Edward!

The hunt had been...wild. Chasing a herd of deer and taking them down one by one while the family watched. They should have maybe been farther apart, Esme said later, a gleam in her golden eye that had nothing to do with the sunlight. Bella didn't know. She only remembered that one moment, she had been drinking from her deer and a wary glance had darted over the closest family members before landing on Edward, who was just finishing up his deer and their eyes met... and... Wow!

Growling and visually stalking one another, they had come together hard at the exact midpoint on the straight line between his body and hers. The crash had sounded like a boulder hitting asphalt and the two of them had fallen to the ground, lips molded together, grass-and-deer stained bodies straining toward one another. She had been briefly submerged in the wonder of it all. They had had a few moments upon awakening as vampires, but this was the experience that had outshone them all. A kiss – an amazing kiss. A consuming kiss, like a beneficent flame that burned inside of her.

And then, the applause that had had her trying to roll up into a ball of sheer embarrassment. Edward, too, but he had risen to his feet, a sheepish expression on his face as he tried to smooth his permanently tousled hair.

"Next time," Jasper said, laughter in his eyes, "we'll take y'all out separately. I can only do so much with a pair of newborns."

Today, Bella beat Emmett home and was met by Edward, who caught her eagerly just inside the back porch, where the wooden door went into the mudroom. "Good hunt?" he asked, his eyes still the crimson color that hers were. She nodded and he inhaled deeply from her hair, holding her closely against him. "I smell bear."

"It was a big one. I only needed one," she murmured into his chest.

"Then I guess I'll head East instead of North, love," he decided.

"Won't Rosalie tell you where to go?"

He laughed softly. "Oh, she'll try, but I'm faster."

They shared a chuckle and then a sigh as Emmett and Rosalie reached them simultaneously. Emmett a little dirty around the edges and Rosalie as clean and lovely as the dawn. "Wish I could come with you," Bella sighed as she moved away from Edward and toward the stairs.

Emmett laughed and caught her around the waist. "Oh, no. Not again! Not until you guys can be trusted alone!"

"Oh, like you and I never, erm – Yeah. What he said," Rose finished with a rush, pushing past Edward. "Come on, little brother. Let's go."

Flopping on Emmett's back, Bella resigned herself to being handled like a child. "You know, I could rip your arms off, Brother Bear," she reminded him.

"I know. But you won't, because you hate to hurt anyone and it would hurt, let me tell ya."

"Brat."

"Baby."

With mingled laughter, he tossed her off his shoulder and onto the third floor landing. "Go clean up and, if you're fast, I'll teach you how to kick Jasper's butt in your next wrestling match!"

"I heard that!" the empath called from the study.

Emmett's dimples dug deeply into his cheeks as he held his hand out for a high-five from his little sister. "You're on," she whispered.

"You know," Emmett called to Jasper after landing lightly outside the study door, "newborns aren't so bad."

Jasper flipped him off. "She won't win."

"Oh yes, she will!" Alice called from their bedroom.

Emmett didn't think he'd had this much fun since the '60's.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
